Total Drama World War
by Fernando Corona
Summary: When the world is in danger from a new military alliance, will everyone just stand and watch, or will brave souls take up arms and fight against this new threat? See your favorite characters from all Seasons engage in the fight of their lives! Tonight I bring you Episode 1 of the Best Fanfiction you will ever read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic contains references to things and events that may be offensive or disturbing to some readers. The goal of this fanfic is strictly for entertainment, I apologize if anything here offends anyone, please just bear with me on this.

 **Timeline:** This fanfic starts out during Season 5.2 (Pahkitew Island) but takes place after the Ridonculous Race, sometime in the near future.

 **Canon:** In this Canon, Owen/Duncan/Heather/Cameron/Mike/Sky/Cadets are the official winners.

 **TOTAL DRAMA WORLD WAR**

 **Episode 1 - The Gathering Storm**

 ***Opening Theme Song: _BAND OF BROTHERS MAIN THEME_ ***

* Downpour. Pahkitew Island was the harshest season yet - no shelter - no meals. Because of that, Chef had a significantly less impact on the season, and was able to spend his time thinking about his life and the events that surrounded it. As he stood beneath the roof on the porch of Chris' luxurious RV, he noticed something rumbling in the distance. One could dismiss it as just the occasional rumbling Pahkitew Island made when its mechanical contraptions were messed with, but Chef had spent enough time on the Island to know there was something particular about that rumbling spot beneath a towering birch tree. He waves his unibrow, thoughtfully.*

CHEF (Thinking to himself)

Hmm, something doesn't feel right.

CHRIS

Hey lackey, you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me with these booby traps?

CHEF (Snapping back to reality)

Huh? Oh right, coming just daydreaming.

CHRIS

Come on Chef, those ratings aren't going to stack themselves.

CHEF

Yeah yeah I know but Chris, you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen real soon?

CHRIS

I just tend to ignore the feeling until it goes away, relax you could just be worrying about nothing.

CHEF

Yeah, maybe you're right.

* Pahkitew ends with Sky victorious, Jasmine and Shawn as a couple, & Dave left to be mauled almost to death by Scuba Bear 3.0. But soon after leaving, Chef returns to survey the remains of the mechanical Island. Making his way to the underground control center, his weird feeling from before returns to haunt him once more*

CHEF (Thinking to himself)

I just can't shake the feeling that something big & bad is going to happen. Even though it's been years since I last saw combat, my military gut still works and it has never failed me. I already told Chris but he just thinks I'm crazy, hmm.

CHEF (Out loud)

But I think I know someone who can help.

* Later at the Edmonton Army Base, a group of young military cadets led by Sergeant Charles Montgomery perform numerous military drills and exercises. Among these cadets is a former contestant by the name of Private Brick McArthur*

MONTGOMERY

Come on maggots, in combat the enemy does not wait for you to make your move, he doesn't show mercy and always goes in for the kill! But if you are ever caught in the crossfire make sure that it is you who pulls the trigger, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

CADETS

SIR YES SIR!

* During one of the exercises Brick also beings to feel woozy as if in a trance and begins to fall behind the others but instinctively he tries to shake off the feeling and focus on his training*

MONTGOMERY

McArthur what are you doing?! If this were real combat you'd be dead by now, get your head out of the clouds and back in the game!

BRICK (Still confused)

Sir yes sir!

* Suddenly Chef arrives at the base and approaches the group, Montgomery notices and recognizes him and immediately stops the training exercises and calls everyone to report in*

MONTGOMERY

Gather round ladies! I want you all to meet a former colleague of mine, meet Sergeant Chef Hatchet! I fought alongside him once and one thing I learned is if anyone can take a beating it's this man right here!

CHEF

Sergeant Charles Montgomery, It's been a while.

MONTGOMERY

Sure has, what brings such a great war hero like yourself to our great base?

CHEF

I'm looking for someone. He goes by the name of Brick, is he here?

MONTGOMERY (Calls for Brick)

McArthur!

BRICK (Reports to him and salutes)

Sir!

MONTGOMERY

For what reason would you need one of my best cadets for Chef?

* Chef explains he needs help for a "project" only Brick can help him with and Montgomery unsure of what he means and not wanting to ask, reluctantly lets him go*

BRICK (Confused)

Chef what's this about?

CHEF

I'll tell you when we get there.

* Chef takes Brick to Pahkitew Island and leads him to a secret underground compartment full of weapons and other modern technological marvels never before seen by the public*

BRICK

Wow, I saw the season and already knew the island was fake, but I don't remember noticing this area before.

CHEF

This island is full of surprises. Have a seat I've been meaning to talk to you about something.

BRICK

What's wrong Chef?

CHEF

Well recently, I've been having trouble trying to figure some stuff out.

BRICK (Intrigued)

Hmm, what do you mean?

CHEF

I can't explain the details, but for some time, I've been getting the feeling that something big is about to happen soon. Something only a true soldier could feel. Do you know anything about what might be going on?

BRICK

Maybe because recently I have also begun to have weird feelings. I've talked to Sergeant Montgomery about these feelings but he said I might be exaggerating about nothing.

CHEF (Sighs)

Same here kid.

BRICK

Although as we both know, Russia & China have formed a military alliance and have begun claiming large amounts of foreign territory and the countries of NATO have called for general mobilization. What do you suggest we do?

CHEF

What everyone else should do. (Grabs a rifle and loads it) We prepare… for what could be another… World War.

* Later on a Friday at the University of Ottawa the dismissal bell rings and all TD/RR characters frantically try to get to the doors as fast as they can to plan their summers*

DUNCAN (Sighs in relief)

Friday finally after two tests and four lectures, I'm finally free from that jail!

ALEJANDRO

Don't get your hopes up too high amigo. So, does anyone have any plans or the summer?

HEATHER

Not really, aside from going to the spa with my mom, I didn't really plan ahead.

ALEJANDRO

Well as we all know, the big football game is tonight and me and my brother Jose were planning a party and you are all invited.

JOSE

Actually I planned the party, but yeah you can all come if you want.

GEOFF & BRODY

ALRIGHT A PARTY!

COURTNEY

I guess a party would be better than listening to more lectures about uninteresting topics.

ALEJANDRO

Settled then. Party at our place starting at 6:00, invite everyone else too. See y'all there!

* Later during the party Zoey and her friend Vivi are hanging out in the kitchen talking with Sky & her older sister Cloud, others are in the living room watching the Football game, meanwhile in the game room, Ryan is arm wrestling against DJ as others cheer them on*

OWEN

Come on DJ you can do it!

DJ (Struggling)

Thanks man.

STEPHANIE

Might as well give up now, because there is no way you can beat my man.

* Ryan manages to overpower DJ and slams his hand on the table. While many cheer the fact that Ryan proved that he was stronger, others groan in disappointment*

STEPHANIE

HA! I told you, no one can beat my man!

RYAN

Thanks Steph. So, anyone else think they can go up against this? (Starts flexing)

RODNEY

Sure I'll go.

EVERYONE (Mockingly)

OOOHHH!

DUNCAN

A battle of the giants! This will be worth watching.

GEOFF

Haha nice, alright Rodney you can beat this guy go!

* The 2 giants begin, at first Ryan has the upper hand and almost beats Rodney but Rodney manages to hold his ground and saves himself twice from near defeat, as they reach a brutal stalemate, the football game is suddenly interrupted by a special news bulletin forcing them to stop.*

JO

Hey ladies quit the tea party and come look at this.

* Everyone rushes over to watch*

NEWS ANCHOR LLOYD EDWARDS

We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. Recently the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China have formed a new Military Alliance called the 5th Comintern or the 5th Communist International, and have begun seizing massive amounts of territory from neighboring nations. Up to now, the UN has tried to sanction these countries but were simply a slap on the wrist for them. Meanwhile Canada's Premier Trudeau has called for general mobilization to support the countries who have lost land to these two powers and their allies. If anyone is willing to enlist, please head to the nearest military installation where you will receive a uniform, training, and everything else needed for a possible conflict.

JO

General mobilization? (Scoffs)

DUNCAN

And I thought things were bad enough already, now this?

ALEJANDRO

Come on everyone. Lets not let a dumb newsreel ruin our good time.

LLOYD EDWARDS (On TV)

Just a few moments ago, a Spanish Cruiseliner was sunk near the Spanish city of Barcelona by a Russian submarine killing dozens of innocent civilians and injuring hundreds more. It has also been reported that Russians disguised as Spaniards have committed acts of terror among the civilian population, installing bombs in parks, police stations, and other public places as of now the death toll is in the thousands. Similar acts have been reported in Germany, France, and Italy. No other information regarding the matter is available at this time but we'll inform you of anything new occurs. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program this is Lloyd Edwards signing off.

ALEJANDRO (Enraged)

That's it! Turn off the TV, this has gone too far I'm enlisting!

JOSE

I'm with you, nobody messes with our Spain and gets away with it!

JO

Eh, I've been itching for a good fight and I'm not going to let an opportunity like this pass.

DUNCAN

Me neither, I've always wanted to be a Marine anyway. The guy said to go to the nearest army base, the closest one is Kingston so let's go!

* Everyone gets in their cars and begin driving to Kingston Army base. While there, they are told that the base is full and are instead ordered to go to Edmonton Base. Upon their arrival, they exit their vehicles exhausted*

MIKE

Man after hours of driving lets hope this is it.

* A small group of cadets approach*

MIKE

Hey excuse us. Could you help us find the Army instructor?

CADET 1

The old one or new one.

EVERYONE (CONFUSED)

HUH?

VIVI

We were told at Kingston Base to come here and look for a Sergeant Montgomery is he here?

CADET 2

Oh he got transferred elsewhere we have a new instructor now. Well you guys do, we already graduated. We are only here to assist him.

JO

Well where can we find this instructor?

CADET 1

He is over at the obstacle course not far from here, you'll find him just follow the signs.

VIVI

Thanks guys!

* Everyone heads to the obstacle course. No one knowing what awaits them*

BRICK (Standing at the courses entrance)

Hey guys!

* Everyone from ROTI rushes over to greet him*

SAM

Hey man, how have you been?

CAMERON

Yeah, how has cadet school been treating you?

* While everyone asks him questions they fail to notice that he isn't wearing his usual green uniform only Jo does and leans in closer to examine it*

JO

Hey Brickhouse, whats with the new getup?

ZOEY (Notices too)

Yeah Brick it looks cool!

DAWN (Intrigued)

It seems to be an old German uniform from World War II.

BRICK

Actually Dawn it IS but modified.

SKY

It looks nice, but why are you wearing a Waffen-SS uniform?

CHEF (In his uniform)

Because it's our new uniform for this forthcoming war!

ALL TD Contestants (Surprised)

CHEF?

CHEF

ATTENTION!

* Everyone snaps to attention*

CHEF

For those of you who don't know me, I am Sergeant Chef Hatchet your Senior Drill Instructor. From now on you will speak only when spoken to. And the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be Master Chief do you maggots understand that?!

EVERYONE

YES MASTER CHIEF HATCHET SIR!

CHEF

Good. Now, unless my assistant Cadet McArthur here hasn't told you, I am your new army instructor! For sometime we have both sensed that something great has been building up and recent newsreels and reports have now been supporting our ideas. You are all here to receive training in preparation for what the world believes could end up being another World War!

* Everyone gasps*

CHEF

Your training starts first thing in the morning at 0500 hours, only the best of the best will succeed and those that do, will receive a uniform like Bricks. If ya'll know your history, the Waffen-SS was Germany's elite armed group while the Wehrmacht was their regular fighting force. We along with our trading partner Mexico under the leadership of young President Corona, are beginning to raise large armies to help combat those of the 5th Comintern. (Turns to Brick) Brick I entrust you to help them with their training, you're welcome to train along with them as well if you want. Just make sure they know how things run around here, while I make fierce warriors out of them is that clear?!

BRICK

Yes Master Chief I won't let you down!

CHEF

Good Dismissed! (Leaves)

BRICK

Alright everyone, if you follow me I'll take you to your designated barracks, there you can set down your stuff and after, you will follow me to Hangar 2 where you will all be fitted for training uniforms.

MACARTHUR

Whatever, when do we get to see some action?

OWEN

Bigger question, when do we get to eat?

NOAH

Calm down Owen we just got here, besides didn't you have beef jerky or something on the way here?

BRIDGETTE

Excuse me Brick, are you sure these conflicts could actually escalate into an all out war? I'm sure there could be a more peaceful solution to all this.

* Everyone begins arguing about whether or not they should get involved in something like that*

JO (Annoyed, blows her whistle)

EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! We are here to train not complain, so let's just go to those barracks, get our uniforms and get this GI Joke training over with already COME ON! (Follows Brick)

* Later after getting their training uniforms in preparation for tomorrow, they head to the cafeteria for dinner. The meals available are: Beef meatballs, Chef Hatchet's Special, "Chili", French bunion soup, Grubs, Gruel, & Juggy chunks*

SCOTT (Sarcastically)

Great more "junk" food what could be better?

SANDERS

Eh, we've eaten worse at the Police academy and the Race.

ZOEY (Sitting in front of her)

Congrats on your victory, how does it feel?

MACARTHUR

Feels like taking a Million Dollars from a baby.

* Jacques & Josee overhear from behind and get angry still jealous over their defeat by the Police cadets*

JOSEE

They won because they cheated!

SANDERS

How did we cheat? If anyone cheated if was you two.

JACQUES (Scoffs)

We did what any any team would do for the gold. Even if that means playing dirty.

EVA (Annoyed, slams her fist on the table)

SHUT UP! Settle your differences somewhere else or after we win this war for all I care just shut up!

* The Cadets and Ice Dancers grudgingly stop their conflict and continue eating while exchanging glares at one another. After everyone finishes their food, they head to their designated barracks to get ready for bed*

CHEF (Over Intercom)

This is Master Chief Hatchet speaking, lights out will commence in 5 minutes it is now 21:55 hours & your training beings as I said first thing in the morning at 0500 hours. Finish changing or whatever ya'll are doing and get some rest because if anyone falls behind tomorrow, we will start all over and you will all miss breakfast! I'll report back in 5 to commence lights out, Master Chief over and out.

KITTY

Hey Emma.

EMMA

Yeah Kit?

KITTY

What do you think they'll make us do?

EMMA

I thi-

MACARTHUR (Interrupts)

Well at the Police Academy, the first thing they had us do was over 1000 push ups, a million sit-ups, and a whole lot of running.

* Emma & Kitty look at each other and gulp*

SANDERS

Yeah and that was just the warm up.

* Kitty gulps again but louder*

KITTY

It's that brutal?

SANDERS

Well… thats Police training and we will receive Military training so, we'll find out in the morning.

* Meanwhile at the Men's Barracks, Ryan & Rodney resume their arm wrestling match while the others cheer them on again*

TOPHER

Come on Rodney beat this guy!

BRODY

Come on Ryan you can do it!

DUNCAN

Like I said the battle of the giants, place your bets boys this is going to be worth it!

* All the guys place at least $10 or something valuable on the line ¾ of which go towards Ryan while the remaining ¼ go towards Rodney*

RYAN

Give up Farmboy, there's no way you can beat me. At least I have a girl who always backs me up and as far as I'm concerned you got nothing!

RODNEY

Hey at least I don't do everything for glory. I do it for Amy, Samey, Scarlett, Jasmine and all my other girlfriends!

RYAN (Confused)

What the? How many girlfriends do you even have?

RODNEY

Enough to beat you! (Slams Ryan's hand to the table while he is confused)

EVERYONE

OOOHHH!

DUNCAN

Thats match guys pay up!

* Everyone who supported Ryan grudgingly pays up and Duncan divides the winnings between the victors*

DUNCAN

Pleasure doing business with ya'll hahahahaha!

CHEF (Over intercom)

This is Master Chief Hatchet speaking, it is now time for Lights Out everyone get into your bunks and go to sleep. Remember if there is even one person who falls behind during training, there is no breakfast for any of you! Over and out! (Shuts off lights)

* Day 1 of Training 0500 Hours. A damp cool morning, while everyone is sound asleep, Brick along with other senior cadets manage to sneak into the barracks as instructed to by Chef and begin banging drums and other loud items, scaring everyone out of their beds. Worrying about the consequences of arriving late, everyone hurries to get themselves dressed in their training uniforms and get to the obstacle course into ready positions*

BRICK

Rise & shine soldiers! Hope you all got a good night's rest.

CHEF

I'll take it from here. What I have prepared for you all today will make you all wish you were never born!

HEATHER (Silently to Alejandro)

A little late for that.

CHEF (Gets in her face)

WHAT WAS THAT, SPEAK UP I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!

HEATHER (Spooked)

I...I didn't say anything Master Chief Sir!

CHEF

I'm sure you didn't! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20!

HEATHER

Now? But I just got…

CHEF

YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT MAKE IT 50!

* Still tired, Heather begins her push ups while Alejandro looks down at her and shakes his head in disapproval*

CHEF

Ya'll see, insubordination of any kind WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! Now, over the next 6 weeks, you will all be pushed beyond your capabilities in all forms possible, by the time I'm finished with y'all, you will be the best soldiers in the whole damn world! War is coming and you all better be ready. You will be trained in endurance, your strengths will be pushed far beyond what y'all think is even possible, you will be trained in accuracy, life-like war simulations will be provided to see how and what y'all do in dire situations. Remember, the enemy will not wait for you to load your weapon, he will show no mercy! If any soldier goes down, make sure it is theirs IS THAT CLEAR?!

EVERYONE

YES MASTER CHIEF SIR!

CHEF

Good now get to it! (Blows his whistle)

* A scenario like that of Basic Straining occurs but this time, all who want to want to enter the Waffen-SS receive even more brutal training supervised by Chef himself while Brick supervises all others and trains along with them. While many try to get into the ranks of the Waffen-SS many fail due to failing to keep up with the more successful TD/RR cadets and are instead sent to try out the other branches of the new Wehrmacht all of which being more useful for the Army*

BRIDGETTE (Tired)

What did we get ourselves into? I don't have the guts to fight.

GWEN (Next to her)

Well I heard that they are short on doctors and nurses, so maybe you could try enlisting in the medical auxiliary field.

BRIDGETTE

Great idea Gwen, I'll give it a shot!

ELLODY

Hey did they say anything about needing more engineers or something?

GWEN

Maybe when we finish training for the day you and Mary should ask.

MARY

They probably might, I think the government and the military will need every brain available to help win this war! This would be a perfect opportunity for us.

JOSEE (From behind)

Cut the chatter and keep moving your blocking way through!

LIGHTNING

Sha-move already we have to finish these drills if you want food in your stomachs, and I need my protein!

* Everyone hustles to finish, one by one they reach the line of completion, after they reach it they are told to step to the side and wait for everyone else to finish. The last few cadets are finishing in a foot race between Cameron & the Adversity Twins. As the last set of training boots cross the line, Chef stops the timer*

CHEF (Nodding in approval)

Congratulations you have all barely passed the first day of basic training I must say for your first day, you have all made a lot of progress. There are many of you who have been deemed SS worthy, even more than I hoped but the more the merrier. It is now 0900 hours, right on schedule. Please head to the washrooms to get yourselves cleaned, your breakfast begins in 30 ya'll have earned it, next time it will only get harder and harder. DISMISSED!

* As most leave the course towards the washrooms, many females ask about the Medical department while the smarter people ask about the engineering class. Chef eagerly shows them the way to their areas after seeing their progress and taking note on their abilities. The cadets thank him and run towards the washrooms*

* Later during Breakfast*

JO

Whew that was a nice warm up, can't wait till the real training begins. If I keep the pace like this then my place in the SS is guaranteed.

JASMINE

I honestly can't wait till we begin marksmanship training. I was a top shot back in Australia!

SHAWN

What? You never said anything about going shooting.

* Others gather to listen*

JASMINE

Yeah me, my dad, and several friends used to go out to the desert every now and then to go hunting for rabbits or feral pigs for a barbecue.

SCOTT (Scoffs)

My sister Albertha & I have been shooting kitchen rats and other critters since we were little with old hunting rifles and since then our accuracy has improved tremendously but I was always the better shot. There is no way you could beat me in target practice, I will be the best SS sniper ever!

JASMINE

Wanna bet mate?

SCOTT

You're on!

RODNEY

I'm in!

SUGAR

Me too!

EZEKIEL

I'm with y'all too eh!

SHAWN

Well this would be a perfect chance to further advance my training in accuracy for the zombie war so, I guess I'll do it too.

ALBERTHA

Eh, sounds like something worth trying and I got nothing better to do.

JASMINE

Alright then, here's how we'll do it: during the war we will count the amount of kills we get. The one who scores the most kills by the end of the day, gets everyone's dessert or whatever the victor asks for. How does that sound mates?

SCOTT

Sounds good to me. Prepare to live through a war with no dessert losers!

RODNEY

I don't know Scott, we've all had some sharpshooting experience so I don't think it will be too easy for you.

SCOTT

Pfft as if! Out of the seven of us, only Jasmine, Shawn, Albertha and I are getting into the SS which means we will get elite training compared to you three!

JASMINE

Alright mates settle down! For now lets just focus on our physical training then by day 5 we will begin weapons training, then we'll see who has a better shot.

JO (From opposite table)

Eh I'll skip the whole sniper stuff. I'd rather get into the battle guns blazing.

* Brick sits in front of her*

BRICK

But Jo, you would just be exposing yourself to the enemy, they'd have a clear shot at you.

JO

Whatever Soggypants, just as long as I don't go down without a fight.

DJ

Hey Brick what will they have us do next?

SKY

Yeah Brick when's our next physical challenge?

CLOUD

Whatever you or Chef can throw at us we athletes can handle.

* Sky & Cloud fistbump*

BRICK (Thinking)

Well, next they are going to show you how to properly fix up & maintain your uniforms, later they will train ya'll on how to apply First Aid to a wounded soldier before handing them over to the nurses for professional treatment. Then dinner at 18:00 hours and finally you all will be shown a documentary or newsreel of what we think we'll probably be up against, then it's lights out for bed at 22:00.

COURTNEY

Well, we certainly have a tight schedule to follow. Are you sure you don't need anyone to make a list so you won't forget?

BRICK

No need Courtney, I have everything memorized.

COURTNEY

Ok, but if you ever need help, I'm always available to make a list.

BRICK

Noted.

* Later after dinner, the cadets watch a newsreel describing the increasing Comintern aggression towards neighboring countries and what others are doing to try to stop their expansion*

NEWS ANCHOR LLOYD EDWARDS

As the Socialist/Communist forces of the 5th Comintern smash the defenses of their weak neighbors and install puppet governments of their own, the Leaders of the World Powers meet in Washington to discuss how to effectively put an end to these hostilities. The leaders present are: President Donald Trump of the U.S., President Fernando Corona of Mexico, Prime Minister David Cameron of Britain, Chancellor Angela Merkel of Germany, President François Hollande of France, and Prime Minister Justin Trudeau of Canada. Of these leaders, President Corona has advised the other world leaders of reorganizing NATO into a Right-Wing Nationalist Bloc called the National Community to act as a counterweight against the Comintern as he deemed NATO as being simply a giant buffer between East & West. While the European leaders agree with this idea, the U.S. and Canada are hesitant about this due to Mexico's own military objectives in the South.

JO

What does Mexico or its President have to offer?

EMMA

Don't you people keep up with current events? President Corona saved his country from almost all its problems. As soon as he took power, he helped his people back to work, crushed the cartels, created new jobs, built new schools and hospitals, brilliantly found new ways to bring the economy up and built an army of at least 3 million.

HEATHER

Wow, he did all that for his people?

EMMA

Yep. I heard he was planning everything since he was a kid.

BRIDGETTE

Why don't we have a leader like him?

KITTY

I guess we weren't fortunate enough, I guess this country didn't have the problems his had.

CHEF (To everyone)

Now that's the kind of guy every man wants to be.

NEWS ANCHOR EDWARDS

President Trump has just stated that the United States will not get involved in these conflicts unless attacked directly. Although, the U.S. will provide the newly formed National Community with financial, economic, and military equipment in order to help create an effective deterrent bloc of world powers. As of now no more information about future plans are available. But we will keep you informed if anything new happens. This is Lloyd Edwards signing off. (Broadcast ends)

ZOEY (Looking at Mike & Vivi)

So that's it then, war seems inevitable now.

MIKE

Man, never thought we would have to take up arms.

VIVI

Well… hopefully this will be quick. I can't imagine going through a long war.

ELLA (Worried)

Oh my, nothing should ever be solved with fighting.

DAWN (Trying to comfort her)

Don't worry Ella, this war will not last long. Before you know it we will all be back home enjoying the wonders of nature as we always do.

* Ella begins to feel better*

CHEF

Alright everyone get get to your barracks, lights out is in 15 minutes. Tomorrow is day 2 of your training and we don't want to fall behind on our schedule so move soldiers!

* Shortly after at the men's barracks*

HAROLD

Gosh, I'm beat I haven't done this much exercise in forever, it's Season 1 all over again.

SAM

Yeah the soldiers from Call of Duty make training look so easy, but in reality it is brutal.

TOM

Oh stop complaining guys it's our first day of training, we have six weeks to complete it. Now come on get to your bunks we have to rest for tomorrow.

* At the women's barracks some girls are already asleep while others are conversing about what options to take meanwhile Dawn and Ella talk about what they think they're fighting for & if victory could be worth it.*

ELLA

Do you think victory will be worth everything bad that could happen?

DAWN

I honestly don't know Ella. I've heard that victory can lead to peace, although sometimes not, but for now lets just hope that when we win this war, it leads to total peace for all, both humans & animals alike.

ELLA

Ok.

JEN (Tired)

Come on girls (yawns), we have to get to sleep if we want to get up early for training tomorrow. And Ella just think of what Dawn said, just hope that our victory leads to peace for all.

* Ella feeling somewhat reassured gets into her bunk bed and with a small yet firm smile, slowly drifts to sleep hoping for the best*

 *** Ending theme: _Hummel Gets The Rockets by Hans Zimmer_ ***

 **Possible Soldier Placements**

 **Army,** **Waffen-SS,** **Medics,** **Engineers**

Beardo, Alejandro, Amy, B

Cameron, Brick, Anne Maria, Cameron (Also)

Cody, Courtney, Beth, Scarlett

Dave, Duncan, Bridgette, Ellody

Dawn, Eva, Dakota, Mary

DJ, Geoff, Ella, Harold (Also)

Ezekiel, Gwen, Katie, Max (Also?)

Harold, Heather, Leshawna

Izzy, Jasmine, Lindsay

Justin, Jo, Sadie

Leonard, Lightning, Samey/Sammy

Max, Scott, Staci

Noah, Shawn, Kitty

Owen, Sky, Laurie

Rodney, Topher, Jen

Sam, Trent, Emma

Sierra, Stephanie, Carrie

Sugar, Devin, Miles

Tyler, Josee, Tom

Zoey, Brody, Kelly

Tammy, Jacques, Taylor

Crimson, Ryan, Paula

Lorenzo, MacArthur

Rock, Sanders

Chet, Albertha

Spud, Cloud

Ennui, Jose

Jay

Mickey

Vivi

Jason

Mike


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This Fanfiction contains references to things and events that may be offensive or disturbing to some readers. The goal of this Fanfic is strictly for entertainment, I apologize if anything here offends anyone, please just bear with me on this.

 **Timeline:** This Fanfiction takes place after the Ridonculous Race, sometime in the near future. In this case, starting out 4 days after Episode 1 takes place.

 **Canon:** In this Canon, Owen/Duncan/Heather/Cameron/Mike/Sky/Cadets are the official winners.

 **TOTAL DRAMA WORLD WAR**

 **Episode 2 - The Gathering Storm Part 2**

 ***** **Opening Theme Song** **:** _ **BAND OF BROTHERS MAIN THEME**_ *****

* Friday, Day 5 of Basic Training 0500 Hours. A cool summer morning, as everyone rests after extensive running and stretching the day before, Brick along with Senior Cadets McGurrin, Jeddis, & Fairlie as instructed by Chef, prepare to sound the alarm to awaken the sleeping cadets when suddenly, the doors of both barracks are opened. To their surprise, Scott, Shawn, Ezekiel, Rodney, Jasmine, Albertha, & Sugar are already awake, in their Training Uniforms and report in. Knowing what was in store for them, they got up extra early due to excitement. Not knowing what else to do, Chef signals them to stand to the side and wait for the others giving the go-ahead to the senior cadets to sound the alarm. Once they do so, everyone quickly gets up, dressed, and heads outside into ready positions*

CHEF

Alright soldiers listen up! Hope you're all ready for something great today. Now, for four days you've all been training physically, mentally, and spiritually, to prepare for war. And as y'all should know by now like those seven early birds, (points to Scott, Shawn, Ezekiel, Rodney, Jasmine, Albertha, & Sugar), today after you all complete your early morning jog and stretches, will begin training with weaponry! You will all be tested on your accuracy, precision, and will be observed on what you do best with which will give us an idea on which type weapon you will be assigned with when y'all complete your training and are sent into combat. Good news for some of you, y'all are not strictly limited to infantry although it is recommended. About 2 new programs have been made available for us as well, the new Panzer Corps where those interested will be trained on how to operate and maintain tanks & armour, and the Air Force, where y'all will be trained in manning, maintaining, and equipping aircraft. Anyone interested in either one of these 2 programs report to me after your morning exercises. Now (blows whistle) everyone get into your columns and begin your morning jogs! As always no breakfast if anyone falls behind!

* As the TD/RR cadets begin their morning 5k jog, some converse on whether to stay in the Army/Waffen-SS, or to join the Panzer Corps or the Air Force*

TOPHER (To Justin)

Hey Justin think I should try out for the Panzer Corps?

JUSTIN

If you want I guess, but aren't you already trying to get into the SS?

TOPHER

Well yeah but think about it, me inside a tank driving around the front, blasting the crap out of everyone and everything that gets in my way, besides my beautiful face would be completely protected by the tank's armor.

JUSTIN (Thinking)

Hmm yeah you're right, as infantry it will be extremely difficult for me to keep my sexy cheekbones and hot bod intact maybe I should join the Panzers as well.

DAVE (Overhearing)

A tank? No way since those things are always moving on anything but paved roads, there is no chance those things are kept clean.

EVA

Shut up just keep running so can be done with this and move on to the more interesting stuff.

SHAWN (To Dave)

Yeah man build up some muscles if you ever want to impress Sky or anyone else.

DAVE

Hey I said I was over her! Stop thinking that I still like her!

JASMINE

You obviously still like her mate, we all know.

DAVE

(Screams) Stop let's just get this over with already please!

* After the morning exercises are complete, those who made up their minds go to Chef to ask about the Panzer Corps or the Air Force while everyone else heads to the washrooms for their showers. Later during breakfast, the 7 early birds are still very excited about finally getting started in weapons training*

JASMINE

Alright mates, who is ready to see me as the best shot out of all of us?

SCOTT

You wish! I'm the best shot here, how often did you say you went on a hunt? Every once in awhile. For me and Albertha it's practically an everyday thing for us back at the farm! Even so, I was always killing more critters than her.

ALBERTHA (Jealous)

He was, even Pappy said that if he kept it up, the Army would want to enlist him as a sniper. Who knew we'd actually be doing just that?

SHAWN

Coincidence?

JASMINE

I think not.

RODNEY

Anyway… what do you guys think they'll make us shoot first?

EZEKIEL

I hope we start with arrows eh, that's my specialty.

SUGAR

Didn't you hit your mama with an arrow once during your audition tape?

EZEKIEL

Oh yeah, me and my dad got her to the hospital and they took hours because of my mom's fear of doctors eh. But she's doing fine now thankfully.

ALBERTHA

Alright alright back to our little tussle, like we discussed on Monday, we would see who has the best shot during training, later during the war whoever gets the most kills wins remember?

JASMINE

Oh right thanks for reminding us mate, got a bit off topic there. As agreed whoever gets the most kills by the end of the day during the war will get whatever he or she asks for, while the loser has to wash all our uniforms & polish our boots.

SUGAR

Hey I don't remember that last part.

JASMINE

Oh yeah I just added that, good call right?

SCOTT

No fair you can change the rules because you came up with this! We have to make this an official challenge!

COURTNEY (Overhearing from another table runs over)

I knew something like this would happen (pulls out a piece of paper & a pen) write down the terms for this "challenge" y'all are having and sign it. That way if anyone gets out of line, they won't be rewarded.

* Jasmine writes down the rules while everyone watches to make sure she doesn't write anything they don't agree with behind their backs. After she finishes, everyone signs it making the challenge official with Courtney acting as mediator*

JASMINE

OK mates it's official, Courtney do you mind keeping this somewhere safe for us?

COURTNEY

Sure ok (Whispers to Jasmine as she leaves) just between us, I'm rooting for you.

* Later at the shooting range, the cadets begin their training with pistols, since the range is not big enough to accommodate everyone, they all take turns. After everyone has had a shot, they are then trained with shotguns, assault rifles, machine guns etc. Everyone is trained rigorously including supposed non-combatants such as the Medics & Engineers just in case they are either attacked themselves, or incase manpower begins to run low and they need to be called into arms. After having a chance to shoot at least one of everything, the majority of the cadets seem to be having a rather good time at firing the weapons while others see this part of their training as just another step towards the inevitable. After everyone finishes, Chef calls them to attention to survey their scores*

CHEF

Alright, hope you all had a chance to test out our accuracy because man a lot of y'all could use more training. However if y'all look around, you maggots may be surprised to have shooting rivals during the war, I've written down the possible rivalries for every weapon fired, they are as follows: you all did exceptionally well with pistols, Shotgun topshots are Izzy, Owen, Rodney, Rock, Spud, Ennui, & Jason. For Assault Rifles: Izzy, Justin, Noah, Crimson, Vivi, Mike, Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Lightning, Jo, Jasmine, Jacques, Josee, Sky & Cloud. Sniper rifles: Jasmine, Shawn, & Scott above all. Everyone else scored average, your training will continue until everyone is considered a topshot. But for now today's training will be cut short due to today's Documentary Special.

ZOEY

We are watching a documentary now Master Chief? With all due respect sir it's about 12:30 PM, we usually watch documentaries/newsreels at about 8:00 PM.

CHEF

Yes I know but this documentary is about less than 6 hours long and Mexican President Corona has ordered us to watch it saying it could be enlightening. Now everyone head for the cinema and take your seats this should be something good, hurry if we want to be on time for dinner!

* Once everyone arrives at the Cinema and gets into their desired seats, the room goes dark and the projector starts rolling, the documentary shown to the cadets is one President Corona discovered as an early teen called: **Adolf Hitler The Greatest Story NEVER Told** From beginning to end the documentary reveals many things the cadets never knew as well as other things they never thought were true. After the informative documentary concluded, the cadets left the cinema questioning whether or not everything they were taught at school was true. As instructed after the documentary, everyone heads to the Mess Hall for dinner some still shaky about what they saw*

ELLODY

So everything we know is wrong?!

MARY

Well… I guess about World War II, everything else is correct but still, I always knew there was something they didn't want us to know.

ZOEY (Sitting in front of them)

Who knew all that could stay hidden for so long?

VIVI

It really makes you question everything you know doesn't it?

MIKE

Yeah, my Grandfather fought on the side of the Allies and I was proud of him because of the stories he used to tell me but after seeing that documentary and seeing how things really are nowadays I ask myself, was the Allied victory in 1945 really worth it?

* Everyone shrugs*

CHEF (Enters Mess Hall)

Attention Soldiers! I hope the Greatest Story NEVER Told lived up to its title for all of you. Now I hope y'all have a better idea of what exactly we are fighting for. Now finish up your dinner, and please head back to the cinema for tonight's newsreel, it has been said that today's news could be relieving to some, but shocking for others.

TRENT

Excuse me Master Chief, what exactly do you mean by relieving?

CHEF

Y'all are just going to have to see for yourselves. For now finish up and go now, time is something we don't have in times like this!

* Not wanting to suffer possible consequences, the cadets quickly finish their food and head back to the cinema to watch the newsreel. After everyone takes their seats and the room darkens the television projector starts*

NEWS ANCHOR LLOYD EDWARDS

Hello and welcome back to CNN World News. On today's news bulletin, it appears that the Russian Federation has undergone a transition of power, as President Vladimir Putin has been ousted out of power by extreme leftist General Mikhail Suvorov, who quickly used his strong political & military knowledge to dismantle the Russian Government and used the Red Army to reconquer the Nation's lost by Russia back in 1991, after achieving this he declared be rebirth of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics with the full support of China and North Korea. General Suvorov's first speech was delivered yesterday morning, in its conclusion he stated: "Today, Communism has returned with a vengeance, today we are few and today this territory is ours, tomorrow we will have the whole world!" The United Nations has called in a state of emergency but since both the new Soviet Union and China are permanent members of its Council, there is little the U.N. can do to slow down or stop further Comintern aggression and expansion.

TYLER

Man, they just don't quit. What's it going to take to make them stop?

EVA (Growls)

We have to get in there now and take them down while they are slowly building up their armies. The longer we all wait the stronger they are getting!

JO

I agree, if we have to fight them we might as well do it now!

BRICK

But Jo your training isn't complete, you wouldn't stand much of a chance.

JO

Shut up Brickhouse! I can handle whatever comes my way. How much more are we going to be trained on anyway?

BRICK (Thinking)

Well, I heard Mexico, the U.S and few other countries are sending military advisors, to help shape and monitor our training. Today is the end of week 1, y'all have 5 more weeks to complete any and all other methods of training necessary for combat.

EMMA

Shh… we are trying to watch the news here.

LLOYD EDWARDS

For some time now Mexican President Fernando Corona has also been building up his own Wehrmacht & Waffen-SS. He currently has over 1 million active troops with 2 million more in reserve. Upon taking power, his goal was to first relieve Mexico of its many burdens such as heavy poverty and corruption. And so far he has managed to do so spectacularly. And recently as a sign of urgent reaction to the events unfolding in the East, the Mexican congress has proposed to give the President emergency powers, and as a shocking turn of events, President Corona has declared the Mexican Republic to be a Third Mexican Reich, with himself as Führer as he calls himself. In his first speech with these powers, he declared the birth of a new Mexican State free from oppression and foreign influence. U.S. President Donald Trump has recently met with the Führer calling him somewhat of an inspiration for foreigners "to stop running from your problems at home and fight to defend your country." And also in a move of brilliant cunning, the Führer has signed a treaty with President Trump called the Mexican-American Non-Aggression Pact which states: "a perceived guarantee of non-belligerence by each party towards the other, and a written commitment that neither party would ally itself to, or aid, an enemy of the other party." The Pact was officially signed into power yesterday morning at around 11:30 AM and at the same time, the Führer also decided to revive the Anti-Comintern Pact of 1936 which almost all of its original signatories have re-signed the Pact.

COURTNEY

Wow, who knew he could do so much in so little?

EMMA

I know right, the way he is, how hasn't he gotten an award or something? I even heard that 7 months after seizing power he somehow managed to convince the U.N. to ban nuclear weapons!

COURTNEY (Nodding in approval with a raised eyebrow)

Well… someone's been busy.

KITTY

Hey Emma, if we ever get to meet him, could you take a picture of me with him?

EMMA

Uh, sure ok.

LLOYD EDWARDS

The Führer has recently sent letters to the leaders of the other Central American countries stating that in order for this part of the world to be prosperous, it would be best if the countries of mainland Central America were united into a Greater Hispanic Reich, with the intent of creating a new order in the South and relieving their problems in the process. So far Guatemala, Honduras and El Salvador have accepted the Führer's terms and were annexed into the newly dubbed Hispanic Reich, surprising many around the world. Other countries see this as an act of military expansion calling Mexico and its allies the "Comintern of the West" the Führer replies by stating that the Comintern is communist whereas he and his allies are considered Far-Right Wing on the political scale, and states that he and his allies are simply trying to create an effective counterweight against the powers of the East while at the same time trying to eliminate southern governments he feels are sympathetic to the Comintern.

CLOUD

So in a strange way it's World War II all over again, a battle of ideologies.

SKY

Appears so, but don't worry sis no matter what happens, I got your back.

CLOUD

Thanks Sky.

ANNE MARIA

Battle of ideologies, (laughs) more like battle of styles. Have you seen their soldiers, both sides have outdated uniforms.

JASON

Haha nice, they really need to evolve in style like us man.

EVA

Shut up you Jersey Shore rejects, I'm trying to watch!

LLOYD EDWARDS

This just in, according to our recent reports from Washington, President Trump has ordered all U.S. troops on foreign soil, to return to the contiguous United States to honor his part of the Mexican-American Non-Aggression Pact and states that the United States will temporarily step down from its position as World Police and let the United Mexican States fill that role. In immediate response to this massive undertaking, the Führer has called for the reorganization of the alliance from the Second World War: The Axis Powers! Much to the dismay of many around the world, while others see it as the only hope in times like this. With Mexican & allied support, and Trump's guarantee of no U.S. intervention, Japan has repealed Article 9 from its Constitution and has reclaimed its Imperial status, built up its Imperial Army/Navy and has incorporated South Korea and Taiwan. Italy soon followed suit, the House of Savoy has reclaimed the throne and declared Italy a Kingdom again and has reclaimed some of its former territories. And even Germany has reclaimed its early 1939 borders excluding East Prussia. Several other countries worldwide have begun setting up Right-wing & Left-Wing governments. For now this is all the information we have managed to collect, but we will continue to supply y'all with the latest information possible. This is Lloyd Edwards signing off. (Broadcast ends)

DJ

Well Cloud seems that you weren't too far off after all. You're very smart you know that?

* Cloud blushes while Sky notices and smiles*

CLOUD

Thanks, I think they gave enough clues as to where this was going.

CHEF

Alright soldiers, the 1st week of your training is now complete. These next 5 weeks will bring challenges none of you have experienced before. Several of our good allies have been kind enough to send over some of their best trained, battle hardened, and battle experienced war advisors to help shape the course of your training starting next Monday, new battle tactics and will be taught to all of y'all. Now to your barracks, next week the harder stuff begins!

* Moments later in the Men's barracks*

MIKE

Man I'm exhausted, a lot of stuff to remember for just one day let alone a few hours of actual training.

BEARDO

(Making explosion noises acting as if his brain is exploding due to too much information)

DAVE (Annoyed)

There we go with the noises again.

SHAWN

Relax Dave, in combat you're going to wish it was Beardo's noises.

* Everyone agrees*

ALEJANDRO

Well amigos, it has been a rather interesting day for all of us, but I think I'm going to call it a day.

JOSE

Same here.

DUNCAN

After 5 days of working out we finally get the weekend off. What could be better?

CODY

Well kind of, Chef said military advisors would arrive any day now so maybe they'll come during the weekend.

NOAH

Well let's just hope they teach us something that's actually worth learning.

* Meanwhile in the Women's barracks*

MACARTHUR

Whoo finally! Week 1 is finally done.

SANDERS

Yeah, but there are still 5 more weeks of training left.

JOSEE

Yeah and once our training is complete and we are sent into combat, Jacques & I will dominate the battlefields, crush the Comintern, win the war and earn gold medals! Nothing but gold!

* Everyone stares awkwardly at her*

COURTNEY (To Heather)

Talk about overconfidence.

HEATHER

Izzy you've been replaced.

MILES

I really don't like where this is going. Do we really have to do this?

CARRIE

Well...the government is calling for any and all able bodied men & women to train in case of war. So I don't think we have much of a choice.

LAURIE

We do have a choice! We simply just don't fight!

STEPHANIE

And let the Comintern win?! Look we all know you 2 among others here are pacifists and we respect that, but if we don't do something and the Comintern wins, then it's the end of everything we all know and hold dearly including nature!

DAWN

She's right, the Bolsheviks do not care about nature or its inhabitants they just want to subjugate all and force them to live under the same flag. You 2 watched the documentary just like the rest of us, so you should know what they are capable of. If we don't do something, we could all suffer a similar fate as those under Soviet/Chinese rule!

LAURIE

(Sighs) Yeah we know. We are forced to participate in this war, but we don't like it.

DAWN

None of us do, but like Carrie said we don't have much of a choice.

MILES (Comforting Laurie)

Just do it. For Mother Earth.

* Knowing they are right and realizing that all their futures are in grave danger if defeated, she grudgingly accepts to fight*

LAURIE

Alright…let's just get this training over with.

SANDERS

Just do the "Shoot now ask questions later" policy.

MACARTHUR

Nah, it is better to do the "Shoot to kill" one. It's war for crying out loud! There is no shooting and asking questions there is just shoot, kill, and move on!

* Vegans start freaking out*

EMMA

Alright alright that's enough before Laurie & Miles have a mental breakdown!

BRIDGETTE

Yeah girls lets get some rest it has been a long day for all of us.

JO

Yeah next week we start the good stuff!

KITTY

You know at first I was very nervous about all this but now, I'm actually enjoying this! I can't wait for next week!

BRIDGETTE  
Well let's get some rest we need all our energy if we are all to pass our training. Good night girls.

EVERYONE

Good Night!

* As weeks pass, inspection drills and routine exercises become more intense. No matter how each one does his or her training throughout the day, all cadets received basic training in core military skills such as advanced weapon handling, marksmanship, drill, and other essentials. The cadets training was molded and monitored by Chef Hatchet, military scientists, and military advisors from the United States, The Hispanic Reich, Great Britain, The Japanese Empire & Germany who ordered a building called the Military Complex Arena be built, the complex itself consisted of simulated battlefields with programmable difficulty levels. Through the use of adjustable repulsor floor plates and atmosphere generators, the complex could easily replicate a variety of environments and terrains. It was also able to create crude stadiums for the demonstration of combat skills. As the cadets engage in one of the simulated battlefields and other exercises, some advisors give them tips on what to do and what not to, others teach the cadets about the essentials on how to survive in desolate places for as long as possible with little to no help from anyone. The cadets also had to face programmable obstacle courses designed to test their strength, agility, reflexes, & intelligence. Such courses were tests of skill that became increasingly difficult overtime and accountability for losses were harsh. Since the training was shaped by such experienced individuals, many if not most cadets were becoming elite soldiers as a result*

JO (Taking a short break)

Whoo, all this training has got me pumped up!

BRICK (Sits next to her)

Told you you'd like it.

JO

Yeah, I gotta say Brick, it's a whole lot more fun than I thought it would be.

BRICK

Yeah it has its moments, but even I wish that I was at home with my family.

JO

Me too, but don't you like being in the military?

BRICK

Well yeah, but even I ask myself a couple of times, is this really my true purpose in life? Am I really meant to be a soldier or something else that I'm entirely unaware of?

DAWN (Sitting nearby with Ella overhears)

That is entirely up to you Brick, you are what you choose to be, how you want your future to be and who you want to be with. You don't have to read auras or be a genius to know how everything goes, it's all up to you, and all you have to do is choose.

ELLA

Yeah Brick look at me for example: I choose to participate in this to-be war but I could never bring myself to fight so instead I choose to serve in the Medical Auxiliary Field. I chose to be the way I am, what do you choose?

BRICK

I know it's all up to me but I just wonder whether or not my own choices are the correct ones.

JO

Guess you'll find that out someday but right now back to our jog, come on you 3 lets go!

* The 4 of them continue running just as Cameron, Scarlett, Ellody, and Mary also arrive to take a break after rigorous upper body workout*

ELLODY (Panting)

Man, never thought we would have to work out like this.

MARY

Hey, our brains are not the only muscle in our bodies that need to be strengthened.

ELLODY

I know but I'd much rather keep on working on those new weapon designs, have you finished working on any of them?

MARY

Aside from designing prototypes, not yet.

CAMERON

If we don't finish those prototypes and build the real ones soon, Chef will have our heads!

SCARLETT

Maybe unless the Bolsheviks or the Chinese don't beat him to us.

ELLODY

Relax guys we just have to work out some kinks and those new weapons will be ready for service in no time.

SCARLETT

And with the combined brainpower of geniuses like us, we will hold a technological advantage over the Comintern, we will be able to match any technological marvel they can throw at us!

CAMERON

Yeah but their combined industrial capacity will still be a major issue.

SCARLETT

Oh yeah I forgot about that, guess we'll have to think of something soon.

MARY (Rested and ready for next challenging obstacle)

So where to next?

CAMERON

Why don't we get more practice at the Complex Arena?

ELLODY

Sure let's go get our training armors!

* Later during dinner, some cadets converse about how much stronger they got as a result of their intensive training while the weaker ones complain about how tired they are after hours of nonstop exercises*

RYAN (Sitting down with his dinner)

Man, this is way better than the gym my muscles are 3x larger now!

STEPHANIE

If we keep this up then we will definitely be in the SS.

CARRIE (Sits in front of them)

I honestly fail to see why you 2 actually choose to fight.

RYAN

Aren't you training to be in the Army?

CARRIE

No I'm training to be a medic, I don't have much of a fighting spirit.

DEVIN

Normally I don't either but since I'm aware that our futures are at stake, my inner warrior just took over.

CARRIE

(Sighs) I just hope this war doesn't last long.

* Meanwhile at a house in the suburbs of Toronto, Dwayne with his wife Carla & son Junior are sitting on the couch watching TV after a marvelous dinner, their favorite family show (Pahkitew Island) cuts to commercials and the first thing that pops up is a government commercial in which Master Chief Hatchet himself describes the growing menace*

CHEF (On TV)

ATTENTION! As we all know the Eastern powers of the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China & their allies have formed a new alliance and have become threats to world peace everywhere, since then governments around the world have called for general mobilization. AND RIGHT NOW YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU! The Canadian government has called for all able bodied men & women ages 16 - 49 to report to the nearest recruiting center where you will be given the essentials needed to become the best soldier ever. WAR IS COMING AND YOU BETTER BE READY! APPLY NOW!

JUNIOR

Hey dad you should apply you're of eligible age!

DWAYNE

Me?! Son although I'll admit I once had the chance to join the military, I almost did until I found out that your mother was pregnant with you, and I didn't want the risk of NOT returning to see you. Besides most of my athletic skills wore off a long time ago.

JUNIOR

Aw man, I thought you wanted to be a hero.

DWAYNE

I am a hero, remember what you told me during the Race?

JUNIOR

Yeah but that a race for $1,000,000 this is war, will you at least consider it?

* Not wanting to answer Dwayne takes a deep breath and consults with his wife who are both very hesitant, but nevertheless, Carla convinces her husband to at least contribute in some shape or form*

DWAYNE

Alright Junior I'll do something.

JUNIOR

ALRIGHT DAD!

CARLA

Just make sure you don't get shot and that you come back home as soon as possible.

DWAYNE

(Sighs) I'll see what I can do, I'll go first thing in the morning.

CARLA

Good.

JUNIOR

ALRIGHT DAD'S GOING TO FIGHT!

DWAYNE

(Gulp)

* Wednesday, Day 3 of Week 3, as promised, Dwayne gets up early to say goodbye to Carla & Junior, he heads to the Military recruiting center in downtown Toronto where he is told to go to Edmonton Army Base. After a few hours drive, he arrives at Edmonton where he is greeted by several senior cadets who inform him on where to go to report in. Dwayne thanks them, checks in and is told to go to the obstacle course to look for the Army instructor. When he arrives he sees a large group of cadets performing routine military exercises and to his surprise, he recognizes many faces from the Race*

DWAYNE

Excuse me, are you the Army Instructor?

CHEF

Who wants to know?

DWAYNE

Me Sir, I was told to come here by the Recruiting center in Toronto the names Dwayne Sr Sir. (Holds out his hand)

CHEF (Takes Dwaynes hand and shakes it)

Chef Hatchet but I prefer to be called Master Chief. They told me you'd be showing up, the cadets you see before you are already about ½ way through their training, since you are about 3 weeks late to learn the basics, your training may have to be rushed in order for you to catch up with the others.

DWAYNE

That's alright as long as I can learn something quickly.

CHEF

Good, now head over to Hangar 2 to receive your training uniform & other supplies MOVE!

DWAYNE

YES MASTER CHIEF SIR!

* After receiving his uniforms and supplies he finds his way to the men's barracks, finds an empty bunk and sets his stuff down, afterwards he heads back to the obstacle course and joins the other cadets in training*

BRODY

Hey Dwayne is that you man?

JOSEE (To Jacques)

Great not him again.

DWAYNE

Brody! How's it going?

BRODY

Awesome man 3 weeks of rigorous training can do wonders. How's Junior?

DWAYNE

He's fine in fact he's the reason I'm here.

GEOFF

Sweet man, you'll go back home a hero for him!

DWAYNE

Yes I can picture it already! So what kind of training routines do ya'll go through? The usual push-ups, sit-ups, and weapon handling? I think I can do those things.

GEOFF

Not just that man you're going to love our new training exercises they're the best!

BRODY

Yeah man let's get our training armor come on!

DWAYNE

Training armor? Hmm guess that explains why that one box was so heavy.

* After they get their armors, they head to the Military Complex Arena where from the outside they hear a lot of banging and yelling*

DWAYNE (Nervous)

Uhh, what's behind the doors?

BRODY

Only the best training you'll ever receive dude guaranteed!

* The metallic doors slowly open and shows about a dozen cadets armed with fake laser weapons engaging in a simulated battlefield against armed robots, as the cadets fiercely try to push back the enemy's defenses and make it to the next level of the challenge, the sheer ferocity of the challenge puts an already nervous Dwayne on edge*

DWAYNE (Whimpering)

Oh my God I'm gonna die.

BRODY

Come on man take one of those rifles and help us out.

DWAYNE (Grabs a training rifle and heads over)

That blaster fire won't kill us will it?

BRODY

No man although it will hurt, the objective right now is to get through the robots defenses and capture that upper platform lets go!

* After intense fire and tough fighting, the cadets manage to break through the defenses and complete the challenge and move on. Later after dinner the cadets as usual go to watch the daily newsreel to see how the situation is going in the East*

LLOYD EDWARDS

Tonight there is turmoil in Eastern Europe, as the people of the Ukraine have been engaged in a civil war. Since 2014, there has been a territorial dispute over who should have rights to the Crimea, this last week has seen the dispute turn into an all out Civil War between the National Government and Pro-Soviet Ukrainians. In an attempt to stem the tide, Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko has ordered that all Ukrainians loyal to the government move west of the river Dnieper while east of the river, Pro-Soviet Ukrainians have reorganized the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic. In response to this along with the support of the Eastern Ukrainian government, Soviet leader General Mikhail Suvorov has annexed the unrecognized state into the Soviet Union. Could this be the beginning? Or could the Comintern just be satisfied with a few chunks of land? Nevertheless, the European Union is still pouring thousands of troops to the east in hopes of deterring the Soviets from making more expansions westwards. Meanwhile in the Balkans, leftwing factions have recently taken over the governments of Serbia, Macedonia, and Kosovo. The new leaders of these nations have met in Belgrade to discuss the reunion of these nations to reorganize the pro-soviet country of Yugoslavia.

EMMA (Growls)

Things are just getting worse, where's the end in all this?

NOAH

Don't worry no matter what happens, we'll be ready.

EMMA

I sure hope so I'd hate to do all this training for nothing or just to find out that it's outmatched by Soviet or Chinese training.

OWEN

Aren't you and Kitty training to be Medics?

EMMA

Yeah but we are also training to be soldiers like you, to be specific a machine gun team. What you thought we weren't willing to fight?

OWEN

I just thought you 2 would want to play it safe.

KITTY

We do have fighting spirits, we just try not to let it get the better of us.

LLOYD EDWARDS

In other news, the Far-Right Wing National Democratic Party of Germany has launched a coup of its own and has taken over the Reichstag ousting Chancellor Angela Merkel from power, in her place the party's President Frank Franz was sworn in as Chancellor. Soon after taking power the German Unity Flag was also taken down, in its place the old Imperial Tri-Colour Flag was raised and the new German Government was quick to announce that it will be joining the Axis Powers. This is all the information we have managed to collect at this time but as usual we will continue to bring you the latest and best information whenever possible. This is Lloyd Edwards signing off. (Broadcast ends)

CHEF

Attention soldiers! I have a quick announcement to make, first of all congrats on making it through week 3 of your training y'all are ½ way done to becoming true soldiers. Second I have received word that the Führer himself will be visiting soon so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and I expect everything to be at its best condition possible. The last thing I want is for the Führer himself to treat me as if I haven't taught y'all anything. IS THAT CLEAR?!

EVERYONE

YES MASTER CHIEF SIR!

CHEF

GOOD! NOW ANY QUESTIONS?

* Courtney raises her hand*

CHEF

Yes soldier!

COURTNEY

When can we expect the Führer to arrive and for how long will he be staying Sir?

CHEF

He arrives within the next week and will be staying for about 3 days. Right now it is 20:30 hours so if I were y'all I'd get started in getting this base to look its finest, NOW MOVE SOLDIERS MOVE!

* For the remainder of the day the cadets try to get as much of the base clean as they possibly can, picking up every last piece of trash, pebble, and other obscurity off the ground, cleaning the mess hall, washing the dishes, cleaning their actual Wehrmacht & Waffen-SS uniforms and getting everything they possibly can done before lights out. After completing what they believe is enough for the night, the exhausted cadets head to their barracks to get a much deserved rest*

DUNCAN

Man all this training and cleaning has me all sore, I could really go for a day off right now.

DJ

I know right, I'm more of a cleaning and cooking person than a fighting one anyway.

JAY

Come on Mickey stay with me here don't go through one of your episodes again.

MICKEY

It's ok mommy, I'm doing good in school.

JAY

This is why I told Mom enlisting immediately was a bad idea.

ROCK

But hey you 2 survived the Race remember? You 2 thought y'all wouldn't make it far.

JAY

Yeah but that was different, we could really die from this!

CAMERON

Relax guys, I went through a similar thing myself and I survived against all odds, if I could do it so can you just do it!

MICKEY (Back to reality)

Cameron's right we can do great things too.

JAY

I just hope our conditions don't get in the way.

* In the Women's Barracks*

LINDSAY (Exhausted)

Ow my arms and legs hurt so bad right now.

PAULA

Mine too, this war better be worth it.

BETH

It better be.

EMMA (Excited though exhausted)

Oh man I can't believe we are going to be visited by the most powerful man in the world! I have so many things I want to ask him.

COURTNEY

Yeah like how can _I_ excell in politics? Or what is the best thing to know for when I run for office and win?

EVA

Better question, WHEN ARE WE FINALLY GOING TO KICK SOME COMMIE BUTT?!

SANDERS

Easy soldier we're not ready yet, we are ½ way through just 3 more weeks of training and we will be ready to be sent out to fight.

SKY

Sanders is right we have to be in the best shape possible to be able to stick it to the Comintern. Let's hit them where it hurts most, who's with me?

EVERYONE

I AM!

CHEF (Over Intercom)

Attention soldiers, it is now time for lights out. Get into your bunks and go to sleep because tomorrow y'all will continue preparing this base for the Führer's arrival. Over and out.

SKY

Alright girls you all heard him, let's get some rest we'll need it.

* As instructed, everyone finishes up whatever they're doing and get into their bunks preparing for lights out*

CLOUD

Nice choice of words Sky, you should apply for a position of leadership.

SKY

You think so? I heard several others are already trying to get leadership positions perhaps I should try my luck. You should too if you want.

CLOUD (Nodding)

I'll think about it. Goodnight.

SKY

Goodnight.

* Sky climbs to her bunk above her sisters and gets settled in wondering whether or not she should apply for leadership, but knowing what she can do and all the things she has managed to accomplish on her own gives her enough confidence to take the shot and try her luck. With a firm grasp of determination she closes her eyes and falls asleep knowing she can accomplish anything*

 ***** **Ending theme** **:** _ **Hummel Gets The Rockets by Hans Zimmer**_ *****


	3. Chapter 3

* Nations of the World unite! As the threat of war rages across the world, the nations of both the Axis Powers & the 5th Communist International strive to build large powerful armies. Bravery, valor, unity, the lifeblood of victory on the homefront and abroad. Both sides striving for a technological, military or strategic advantage over the other, both planning for massive offensive attacks, and both preparing for the inevitable. Master Chief Hatchet oversees the training of his cadets with the help of foreign military advisors. Training to be perfect soldiers, these cadets now divided into squads, must all first be subjected to intense physical and mental training before heading off to what could be another world war*

* Monday, Day 1 of Week 4, 10:10 Hours, a group of cadets dubbed as Squad S, engage in one of the hardest levels of the Military Complex Arena's simulated battlefields: The Citadel Challenge. Brick, Jo, Jacques, Josee, Sanders, & MacArthur take cover behind small obstacles as Armed Droids fire upon them, the cadets bravely return fire trying to gain the initiative, win the challenge, and move on to the next level*

BRICK

You're clear, you're clear!

* MacArthur advances while her comrades cover her, Jacques, Josee and Jo all shoot the nearest droids and advance while Sanders stays behind them repeating every order they are given*

OFFICER OVER PA

This is Command, you must break through their lines and take the top.

SANDERS

Guys we just received orders to…

JOSEE

We all heard the orders Copy!

SANDERS

Stop calling me that.

MACARTHUR

Stop repeating every order!

JO

Less yapping more blasting! (She raises her training M134 minigun and shoots everything in sight) Let's blow these tin cans and move on to the Citadel!

SANDERS

Jo you're breaking formation.

JO

Just follow my lead will ya? (She continues advancing, wiping out every enemy droid with her minigun)

BRICK

She's clearing a path, I'm moving.

* He advances alongside Jo covering her, he then signals the others to follow but is quickly tackled by Jacques just as a droid throws a pulse grenade at his direction*

BRICK

Thanks uh… comrade that was close.

JACQUES

It's Jacques! Je m'appelle Jacques!

MACARTHUR

Watch it, you'll be in pieces if you don't keep your head down!

SANDERS

How about we follow orders? This is one our last major practice tests.

JOSEE

Will you shut up with instructions? You're not in charge!

* From above, Chef & the Military advisors carefully watch over their progress*

BRIGADIER GENERAL GREGORY LLEWELLYN (British Advisor)

This particular unit seems to have some problems. What do you recommend?

CHEF

Well I'm no General so forgive my bluntness, but I say they fail. Send them down to maintenance duty with Romano and the other rejects.

COLONEL ALEXANDER VON FALKENHAUSEN (German advisor)

We can't fail them yet, remember this is only a practice test. And besides the Citadel court is constructed to be a difficult challenge.

LLEWELLYN

Although I don't agree with his sentiment, Chef isn't wrong. These cadets are far from ready despite what they've learned so far.

MACARTHUR (Behind cover)

We can't hit anything from here.

JOSEE

Look, there's a clearing let's go! (She advances and meets up with Jacques)

SANDERS

Wait we have to follow orders!

* As MacArthur also tries to advance, the chestplate of her Training Armor is hit by the Droids signalling her being tagged out of the challenge*

SS-CAPTAIN SALVADOR ZEPEDA (Mexican Advisor)

Hmm, the one they call Sanders seems to have difficulty adapting to the ever changing situation.

WARRANT OFFICER TOGO HEIHACHIRO (Japanese Advisor)

Surely by now they should be used to this sort of thing.

* Meanwhile below, Jo with her minigun inches closer to the Citadel wiping out all the droids she comes across, then another group of droids are sent in from all sides overwhelming her and signalling her being tagged out, one by one the weary cadets fell. While some lasted other than others, their numbers dwindled*

LLEWELLYN

Cadet Jo seems to follow her own path, she can't do it all alone.

JOSEE

You go I'll cover you!

JACQUES

I'm a better shot you go.

JOSEE

No you go.

* A droid appears behind Jacques, Josee quickly shoots it but another comes from behind her and shoots them tagging both out*

CHEF

Look at those two, argue on the battlefield you end up dead. (Scoffs) And that last one.

* Knowing she is the last member of Squad S standing, Sanders bravely tries to hold her ground but is shot on the arm, although this doesn't tag her out, she gets back up and realizes she is surrounded by droids. Left with no other choice, Sanders does the unthinkable*

SANDERS (Putting her hands up)

I surrender! I surrender!

CHEF

Need I say more?

VON FALKENHAUSEN

If these cadets can't get past their short sighted selfishness, they will never come together. Unity wins war gentlemen. Computer end exercise for Squad S. (Pushes intercom) Romano will you please send a cleaning crew to the Training Ground.

ROMANO (Over intercom)

Yes Colonel, we'll take care of the mess.

ZEPEDA

You should tell that Romano to drag away the mess called Squad S.

CHEF

I agree.

BRICK

We almost had it this time.

JO

Oh yeah, I was so close to winning it for us. Sorry about the mess Romano.

ROMANO

Oh it's ok guys, nice try.

* Later at the resting area*

ROCK (To Duncan as they leave)

So I said to her, baby you and me could really…

DUNCAN

You never even had a girlfriend.

* Brick takes off his training helmet and slams it to the ground still angry about failing the Citadel challenge*

ROMANO

No you shouldn't worry, because most people pass.

BRICK

Yeah but not all of us right?

SANDERS

Guys we've got to follow orders, come on!

JO

I don't know, I think it went rather well.

JACQUES

Quit joking around.

MACARTHUR

Can we please stop arguing?

JOSEE

Can you stop being droid bait out there? You're getting in my way!

JACQUES

Actually our way.

JOSEE

Well if you want to be the best, then you have to think like it. And I'm thinking like a real Waffen-SS soldier.

SANDERS

SS Soldiers follow orders.

JOSEE (Gets in her face)

Care to repeat that Copy?

* Sanders tries walking away, but Josee pulls her back igniting a fistfight*

CHEF (Intervening)

Cut it out! If you two would focus on fighting droids as much as you do fighting each other, you might stand a chance out there!

SANDERS

Sorry Master Chief.

JOSEE

Well _Master Chief_ , maybe our problems come from our training. I'd rather be taught by a soldier fresh out of war than some old war veteran.

CHEF

Real soldiers don't have the time to train grunts like you, that's why I'm here to do it!

* All Squad S cadets form a column at attention*

CHEF

Listen maggots, when you were assigned to me, I had high hopes for you. Now we're approaching the end of your training, and you haven't advanced nearly enough. Even this old veteran Romano has more sense than you guys do and he is now a maintenance man.

ROMANO (Silently)

You don't give them enough credit.

CHEF

You're all a waste of my time.

* Suddenly a senior cadet by the name of Potenza runs into the room and reports to Chef*

CHEF

What is it Cadet?

CADET POTENZA

Excuse my disturbance Master Chief, but we just received word that the Führer himself is on his way as we speak SIR!

CHEF (Shocked by the sudden news)

Prepare everyone for his arrival, make sure everything is perfect for when he arrives!

POTENZA

Yes Sir!

CHEF (To Squad S)

THAT MEANS YOU TOO SOLDIERS MOVE!

* Fearing consequences, all the cadets frantically get their routine jobs done and report to the Base's small airfield in formation. Each group separated by their chosen branch like the Army, Waffen-SS, Medics, etc. after about a 10 minute wait, a mid-sized private jet appears out of the clouds and prepares to land. After touching down and coming to a full stop, the side door is opened, the first group of people to exit the aircraft were men in black military uniforms revealed to be members of the **1st SS-Panzer Division** _ **Leibstandarte SS Fernando Corona**_ otherwise known as the _Führer's Personal Bodyguard_. After the guards formed a perimeter, the Führer himself (in his own black SS uniform) along with several members of his Government exit the aircraft. Though nervous and not exactly sure of what to expect from him, the thing that baffles the cadets most is how surprisingly young the dictator actually is, for what little they saw of him in the newsreels, they figured he would be older. Once the dictator makes it to the last step, Master Chief Hatchet along with the foreign Military Advisors approach to greet him*

CHEF

Fernando Corona, Führer and Reich Chancellor of the Greater Hispanic Reich, it is with the utmost honor to welcome such a great man and veteran like yourself to Canada and Edmonton Base.

FÜHRER

Master Chief Hatchet, it too is an honor to meet the man behind the Host with the Most. I've watched Total Drama since season one as well as the Ridonculous Race and rather enjoyed it. And from what I see before me, I guess we've got almost everyone from both shows. Is that correct?

CHEF

Yes Sir.

FÜHRER (Turns to the Advisors)

How has the cadets training gone so far?

ZEPEDA

For the most part it has gone well sir although some teams have had more trouble than others.

FÜHRER

Hmm explain.

HEIHACHIRO

In the training arena mostly, some groups of cadets are having difficulty getting through the different stages in particular the Citadel challenge and onwards. Others have advanced greatly sir.

FÜHRER

Well then I guess that's where we will start, but first let me provide these cadets with some motivational words from my past experiences. (He turns to the cadets who eagerly await his orders)

CHEF

ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! The Führer here is about to tell you a short story about his past, his words may serve as inspiration for many of you so I expect all of you to listen carefully! You may proceed sir.

FÜHRER

Thank you Master Chief. As a young man, I have always considered myself a soldier of my Fatherland, the United Mexican States, despite being born there, for the majority of my youth I was raised in the United States, where I studied Political Science in College and later joined the U.S. Marine Corps and went to fight against the Islamic State and other foes. I've been in countless battles and lost many comrades, they were like my family. Everyone I knew, my team was gone… I was just another expendable soldier waiting for my turn to be slaughtered in a war that made no sense whatsoever. And from my years of combat experience I have learned a few things: war does not come with a guarantee, no soldier gets the promise of safety, survival, or victory. You all have the best training on this side of the world! But no one can train you for the moment to look death in the eyes. I want you soldiers to remember: we are shoulder-to-shoulder on those frontlines, comrades in arms and sometimes we make poor decisions, but no matter what we are united! Rule 1: We fight together! So who is ready to step up first? Let's start with the unit that ran the practice tests in record time! SS TIME!

SANDERS (Silently to her squad)

Think he means us guys?

CHEF

Squad B step up!

* Alejandro, Lightning, Scott, Ryan, & Duncan all step up in ready positions*

MACARTHUR (Silently)

Well...bravo for Squad B.

FÜHRER

Show an SS soldier how it's done!

* They put their training helmets on and march in perfect formation to the complex arena followed by everyone else*

SANDERS

Come on guys maybe we can learn something from them.

JOSEE

Shut up Sanders.

* Once everyone arrives in their training armors and takes a spot on the observatory platform, the Führer and the advisors enter the control room and make preparations for the tests*

FÜHRER

Start with the Citadel Challenge, version THX variable-1138.

* The simulation starts, the war robots activate and while all other cadets watch from the platforms above, Squad B engages. From start to finish the sheer use of proper teamwork gives each squad member a major tactical advantage over their robotic counterparts, together they advance rather quickly to the astonishment of their comrades watching above*

ALEJANDRO (As he advances through heavy enemy fire)

Go right!

RYAN

Flank them!

SCOTT

Cover me while I take those turrets out!

LIGHTNING

You got it.

* As the guys gain the initiative, the robots put up heavier resistance but their defenses are overmatched by the cadets*

JO (Scoffs)

We are better than these guys.

* Squad B inches ever closer to the Citadel taking out all of its droid defenders in the process*

DUNCAN

Alright this is it go for it!

ALEJANDRO

Right!

* Alejandro advances and quickly climbs over large obstacles while his comrades cover him, once at the top he takes out two machine gun nests just as his partners arrive, he then gets out his ascension cable, adjusts it to his rifle, shoots it towards the top floor and begins climbing past the firing enemy turrets*

BRICK

He's going to make it!

* Once Alejandro gets to the top he races through a small flight of stairs toward the torch of victory and takes it, winning the challenge for his team*

FÜHRER

Impressive, these cadets seem to be ready for combat. Let's see how well all the other squads have been trained.

CHEF

Yes sir.

* For the next two days, all other cadet squadrons run through the rigorous tests over and over again, each squad chosen at random. While some squads perform well with little to no casualties and under short times due to great teamwork, some squads fall behind and lose most of their cadets while in the heat of battle, while others simply crumble under the overwhelming demands of their superiors or all squad members get gunned down by the droids and fail their challenge. Some teams (containing some of the most athletic) advance to the Beijing Challenge (the 2nd hardest challenge) impressing the Führer despite them taking a considerable amount of time. After Squad V (Sky, Bridgette, Devin, & Trent) finishes their session, the members of Squad S put on their helmets and step forward preparing for their turn*

FÜHRER

I'm rather impressed Master Chief, you trained them well. Although some teams could use more training, who's left?

LLEWELLYN

Squad S sir. It consists of Cadets: Brick, Jo, Jacques, Josee, Sanders & MacArthur.

CHEF (Mockingly)

Ha.

FÜHRER

And how are they? Knowing that the team consists of some of the strongest competitors of their seasons.

ZEPEDA (Handing him their stats)

Despite their capabilities from the show, I suggest you look at their stats for yourself sir.

FÜHRER (Looking at their stats)

Hmm, judging by their statistics... it seems they are among the worst. Tell me Master Chief, how is that possible if these cadets proved to be the strongest before?

CHEF

Their major flaws are that they don't work together or follow orders sir.

FÜHRER (Thinking)

Hmm, in that case we will have to take drastic measures. Computer... initiate the Moscow Challenge!

* Everyone gasps*

VON FALKENHAUSEN

Mein Führer are you sure you want to put these cadets through the hardest challenge? They haven't even passed the Citadel yet.

FÜHRER

If these cadets are supposed to be the best, then we have to throw our best at them. Maybe then will they learn to work as a team and follow orders.

* As Squad S is lowered to the training ground, none of them have the least idea what awaits them behind the elevator doors*

BRICK

We can do this guys.

SANDERS

All we have to do is follow orders.

* Once the platform makes it to the training ground the cadets storm out guns drawn and ready for combat thinking they have it this time*

JACQUES (Looking around)

Qu'est que? Something isn't right.

JOSEE (Pointing towards the area where the Citadel building usually stands)

Look!

JO

What the? That's not the Citadel!

BRICK (Examining the building from a distance)

Yeah you're right, it's… the Kremlin? (in shock he gasps and his skin turns pale) soldiers this is not the Citadel challenge.

MACARTHUR

Then what is all this?

BRICK

This… this is the Moscow Challenge.

* Everyone gasps*

SANDERS

But we haven't even passed the Citadel, how do they expect us to pass this if we are not even ready yet?

JO

Well (loads her minigun) if they want to see the best, then let's give them the best.

FÜHRER

Begin the program, let's not take it easy on them.

* The challenge starts, the arena simulates a scenario making it as though the cadets are fighting through the streets of the Russian capital, little to no cover, dozens of enemy droids and counting, large barricades and well defended buildings manned from top to bottom. As before Jo is the first to engage, firing her minigun in all directions while her teammates advance from behind covering her, trying to stay in proper formation*

VON FALKENHAUSEN

They're getting farther than normal.

FÜHRER

Maybe so, but they're sloppy.

CHEF

This is nothing, give them their next set of orders and watch the chaos ensue. I'm telling you these guys just aren't ready.

* The team slowly advances closer to the Kremlin, Jo as usual blasting everything within her sight while her comrades shoot from what little cover there is*

SANDERS (Meeting up with MacArthur and Brick)

I'll make left, _you_ make right.

MACARTHUR

Take it easy I'm on your side. Get it _your_ side huh?

FÜHRER

Pretty unorthodox.

* As Brick pushes forward to a closer position to the Kremlin, a droid appears behind him with it's weapon drawn*

SANDERS (Noticing)

Brick behind you!

* The droid shoots Brick from behind, the sheer force from the blast causes him to collapse from an upper platform. In retaliation Sanders shoots the droid and heads to assist her fellow soldier*

SANDERS

MAN DOWN!

JO

Forget him! I'm breaking for the Kremlin.

* Disregarding Brick being incapacitated, Jo continues to push forward while Jacques, Josee, and MacArthur take cover from heavy enemy fire coming from the well defended buildings*

JACQUES

There are too many of them!

MACARTHUR

Hurry!

SANDERS

Guys, I think he's injured.

JO

Leave him, come on! (She and the others continue on)

* Sanders despite knowing she would be breaking the "leave no man behind" policy, grudgingly leaves Brick to join the others. Meanwhile from above, the sheer distrust and selfishness of the cadets becomes too much to bare, believing he has seen enough, the dictator leaves the control room. This angers Chef as he takes it as an insult by his cadets for their incompetence*

JOSEE (Confidently)

I can see the golden domes, we're going to pass this time.

* All of a sudden, all the droids cease fire and deactivate leaving the cadets confused as to what is going on*

JOSEE

Ok, I spoke too soon.

CHEF (Approaching them)

That would be putting it mildly. BROKE FORMATION, DISOBEYED ORDERS, AND YOU LEFT A MAN BEHIND! You broke rule #1.

LLEWELLYN

I'm sorry Squad S. This is an automatic failure.

* Later at 18:15 Hours, during lunch, Captain Zepeda & Colonel Von Falkenhausen converse over the possible fate of Squad S while maintenance man Romano silently follows them and listens*

ZEPEDA

I told you this was going to happen, we've wasted enough time on those losers.

VON FALKENHAUSEN

Their failure is our failure, I've made a request to the Führer that Squad S be allowed to repeat the final test.

ZEPEDA

Why do you care about them?

VON FALKENHAUSEN

Why don't you?

ZEPEDA

Oh I care all right, I care about seeing them pass now and being done with it!

VON FALKENHAUSEN

You SS men expect too much too fast from these young soldiers. To you this only is a job and nothing else.

ZEPEDA

The way they are it's more like an impossible task and I know Master Chief would agree.

VON FALKENHAUSEN

These cadets will be the finest soldiers we've trained, I have faith in them.

ZEPEDA

Faith? (Laughs) Oh you can't be serious Alex.

VON FALKENHAUSEN

You should treat them as a special team, Salvador.

ZEPEDA

We should treat them as failures. Besides I've already requested that they be moved to clean up and maintenance, the way they are that's all they're going to be good for.

VON FALKENHAUSEN

Then I guess the Führer has a decision to make.

* Meanwhile at a house in the suburbs of Toronto, former Ridonculous Race competitors, tennis rivals Gerry & Pete are sitting on the couch watching a Tennis match while their wives prepare snacks. When the game cuts to commercials and the first thing that pops up is a government commercial in which Master Chief Hatchet himself describes the growing menace*

CHEF (On TV)

ATTENTION! Now, as we all know the Eastern powers of the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China & their allies have formed a new alliance and have become threats to world peace everywhere, since then governments around the world have called for general mobilization. AND RIGHT NOW YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU! The Canadian government has called for all able bodied men & women ages 16 - 49 to report to the nearest recruiting center where you will be given the essentials needed to become the best soldier ever. WAR IS COMING AND YOU BETTER BE READY! APPLY NOW!

GERRY

HA! Hey Pete, can you believe we are on the verge of another war?

PETE

Yeah and the bad news is we are too old to do anything now, the man said they need peoples aged between 16 - 49. And the last time we had the chance, we rejected to go pro.

GERRY

Oh well, we may be old physically but we are still young at heart.

PETE

Yeah I guess. So which player are you rooting for?

GERRY

I'm rooting for Daniel Nestor. You?

PETE

I'm going with Milos Raonic.

GERRY

Raonic! Well how ironic!

* They laugh *

PETE

Yeah this should be a doozy. (Continues laughing)

* Meanwhile back at Edmonton Base, cadets Brick and Jo enter the Führer's personal quarters*

BRICK

Excuse me sir, may we have a word?

FÜHRER

Let me guess you are here to discuss your squad aren't you?

JO

How did you…?

BRICK

Um he's the military leader, I'm sure he's gone through this before.

FÜHRER

One doesn't need to be the military leader or any kind for that matter to feel the stress on your minds.

BRICK

Sir we would like to request a transfer to another squad…

JO

Squad B perhaps, as the two strongest members of Squad S, we feel that it would be natural to be alongside other top cadets.

FÜHRER

I'm a soldier, where the individual and the group are one in the same, just like you cadets.

BRICK

Which is why Jo and I are looking out for each other.

JO

Yeah... except this last time, I told Sanders to leave you so we could finish the Moscow challenge.

BRICK

You what?!

FÜHRER

Enough! You look out for each other as individuals but not as a group, you are where you need to be. Solve your problems as a whole not as individuals. Therefore, I have decided to allow you and the rest of your squad to take the test again in two weeks. I'm returning to Mexico today, so you all have two weeks to prepare for your final test upon my return for your graduation. Then we will see where your squad will end up is that clear?

BRICK & JO

SIR YES SIR! (Perform the Roman Salute)

FÜHRER (Saluting back)

Very well then... dismissed.

* Later at 19:45 Hours, the Führer's personal private jet is prepared for departure. The first to enter it are the Government officials of the Hispanic Reich, followed by the Leibstandarte. Before the Führer climbs up the flight of stairs to his jet he says a few words to his future soldiers*

FÜHRER

Cadets, it has been a pleasure to meet you all. Now it is time for me to depart, but do not worry as this isn't the last time you will see me. I will return in two weeks to oversee your final test, you all have two full weeks to prepare for the hardest challenge of your training: The Moscow Challenge. Squads who pass will graduate with full honors, while those who fail will be discharged. I wish you all the best of luck, and I bid thee farewell.

CHEF

It's been a pleasure having you here sir.

FÜHRER

Likewise, I'm going back to Ottawa first. There is something I have to take care of before I return to Mexico. Train these cadets well, we will need every last one for when war breaks out. And the way things are going, I don't think it's too far off now.

CHEF

Yes sir.

* The dictator climbs up the flight of stairs and upon reaching the top, he snaps to attention and performs the Roman Salute. As a sign of sheer loyalty and respect the cadets do the same, and the dictator enters his jet. Soon after the jet takes off on it's way to Ottawa*

CHEF

Alright soldiers you heard him! These last two weeks are going to be the most brutal yet. We will not waste one single second in preparation for combat and good news, three new training programs have been made available. These new programs are: advanced martial arts training, swordsmanship, and the Junior ambassadors, those interested report to me, everyone else head to the cinema for tonight's newsreel!

* As the majority of the cadets make their way to the cinema, others stay to ask about the new programs. Political enthusiasts like Emma, Courtney, and surprisingly Dawn apply for the Junior ambassadors, while the stronger and more athletic cadets sign up for either or both advanced martial arts, and swordsmanship as they want to make things more interesting for themselves. After everyone applies for their desired new training program(s), they then join the others at the cinema for tonight's newsreel*

LLOYD EDWARDS

Hello and welcome back to CNN World News. Our top story for today, the Communist International is continuing its expansion. The USSR has made peace talks with the government of Belarus of reincorporation, this of which succeeded with a 6/4 majority vote and thus placing the Ukraine in a more difficult situation as the national Ukrainian government fears an all out Soviet invasion. Meanwhile China has laid claim to more territory in the South China Sea under the orders of President Xi Jinping. As a response, the Japanese Empire has sent in it's new and improved Imperial Navy to try to intimidate the Chinese to back off, this in turn raises concerns because if either side were to open fire, it will immediately set off war and both the Axis & the Comintern are reluctant to do so.

DUNCAN

Come on already, I signed up for this to fight not to watch the news! I can watch the news all I want back home.

SADIE

Oh my gosh Katie do you remember this old video game where this squirrel once had to fight a bunch of teddy bears in a war?

KATIE

Oh yeah, I forgot what that was called. That games pretty ancient now, does anyone know?

SAM

I do! It's called Conker's Bad Fur Day, I love that game I still have it, the war levels are pretty cool I used to play it all the time.

KITTY

Me too, in case you don't know I was also once a true gamer.

SAM

Really?

EMMA

Yeah, she once played video games nonstop for several days straight no break whatsoever.

SAM

Wow talk about having your gamer on.

LLOYD EDWARDS

In other news, the Canadian government has just recently undergone a transition of power. The right-wing National Unity Party aka the "Blue Shirts" led by Minister Adrien Arcand has seized major political positions within the government. Fearing repercussions that could be devastating, Governor General David Johnston has dismissed Premier Trudeau and was replaced by Adrien Arcand as the new Prime Minister. With this new position, Premier Arcand was quick to organize a new cabinet and just a few hours ago, the nations banner, traditional Maple Flag was taken down and replaced with the National Unity Party's flag. It has also been announced that the new Nationalist government will support the Axis. Although not wanting to hurt ties with Britain, Prime Minister Arcand claims that if war were to break out, he would only commit military forces to fight the Communist International in an attempt to keep positive ties with Britain intact. Mexico's Führer, Fernando Corona has recently arrived at Ottawa to express his support and recognition of the new Canadian State. U.S. President Donald Trump soon followed suit.

EMMA

So that's what he meant by having "things to do" before he left.

COURTNEY

Did he instigate this or is it just coincidental that this country now has a Pro-Axis government?

* Everyone shrugs*

CHEF

It doesn't matter what happens to this country. Y'all are soldiers you all have job to do and that is to fight, defend, and if necessary die for your country no matter what.

LLOYD EDWARDS

This just in! British Prime Minister David Cameron along with French President François Hollande, have been secretly discussing different options regarding on how to deal with the sudden rise of alliances of the Axis Powers and the 5th Comintern. One of these options was for Great Britain & France to form a bloc of their own called the Anglo-French Alliance consisting of the British Commonwealth and the French Union which consists of nearly all french speaking countries, the majority of which are in Africa.

JO

Damn it, how many damn alliances are we going to face?!

EVA

I don't care just as long as we win is all that matters.

LLOYD EDWARDS

The new Anglo-French alliance has received criticism from the New British Union and french National Front parties who call for an end to hostilities between governments. For now this is all the information we have at this moment, this is Lloyd Edwards signing off. (Broadcast ends)

CHEF

Alright soldiers, head to your barracks for lights out, we've all had quite a day but tomorrow your training for your final training tests begins. Like the Führer said, those who fail will be discharged, while all who pass will have the opportunity to become the best soldiers in history!

* Moments later while everyone is heading towards their respective barracks*

SANDERS (Sigh)

What are we going to do?

MACARTHUR

What are you so worried about Sanders?

SANDERS

I'm worried about our team! The way you people act while we are fighting those robots, it's no wonder we failed!

JO

Hey we're not the only team that failed. Several other teams have just as much trouble as we do.

BRICK

Yeah but at least they actually follow orders and _don't_ leave a man behind like y'all left me!

DJ

Woah everyone stop! Remember the Führer said we all have two more weeks to train before we do our final test, you should use this time wisely to correct your flaws and pass your final test.

CLOUD

DJ's right, if y'all need help in order to pass your training just ask. I'm no therapist but I know a thing or two about helping people with personal problems.

ROMANO (Approaching)

And I can teach y'all a few things about warfare if you want.

SKY

Not to be rude here, but what do you know about war?

ROMANO

I'm a veteran. I once served during the Vietnam War against the Viet Cong, I got my left leg hit with a bunch of shrapnel by a grenade during a mission. And I didn't want surgery fearing I would lose my leg, this is why I walk on a limb.

DJ

Ouch. You ok?

ROMANO

Yeah, though to this day I still refuse surgery.

SKY

What rank did you achieve?

ROMANO

While in combat, I achieved the rank of Corporal for bravery under fire. But despite my injuries and all the setbacks I experienced, I know a few things about combat.

CLOUD

Great, so now I think we have all we need to prepare for the Moscow Challenge.

ROMANO

Yeah, and don't y'all worry I'll teach y'all everything I know.

BRICK

Alright then everyone, let's get to bed. Our training for our final test begins tomorrow!

JO

Yeah let's go, we can't waste a single second fighting with one another.

ROMANO

Alright then goodnight guys.

EVERYONE

Goodnight!

* Over the next three days, the cadets are put through numerous drills to test their reaction time and intelligence. For those who were interested in martial arts and/or swordsmanship, their training became much more rigorous, because those in martial arts often had engage in brutal hand-to-hand combat with their friends and foes alike, although as brutal as their training was, they seemed to have a rather good time and learned a new meaning of comradeship as a result. They learned many forms such as Jiu Jitsu, Krav Maga, Karate, Kung Fu, & Tai Kwon Do. Those interested in swordsmanship were taught the essentials of properly handling and maintaining a sword and/or other bladed weapons, they were also given the opportunity of building and designing their own swords and were also informed that this war would be fought with the sword as well as the rifle. Their training was monitored by Warrant Officer Heihachiro himself who since a child was trained in the ways of the samurai while in Japan. During the numerous inspections, and tests in the Complex Arena, retired veteran Romano taught the training cadets everything he knew from his experience during the Vietnam war. As a result, many of the cadets began to look up to him and he also became close friends with many of them in particular Brick and Jo who under his guidance, also began to learn a new meaning of comradeship despite their many differences*

ROMANO

Good job guys, you all remind me of me at your age during boot camp.

MIKE

So Romano tell us, what was it like during the war?

ZOEY

Yeah do you have any stories you're willing to share?

* Other cadets ask as well*

ROMANO

Well… I guess I got a few but I'll tell y'all later right now it's 17:56 hours, you guys best head over to the mess hall for dinner.

* During dinner*

CAMERON (Sitting down with his food alongside the other geniuses)

Oh man, anyone here finished with any of those new weapons designs?

SCARLETT

Almost, I'm still working out a few more things with the latest laser technology.

ELLODY

I'm just about finished with the new rocket launcher, need any help?

SCARLETT

Sure, I'm trying to design an alloy that won't burn up as quickly. Any suggestions?

* B pulls out a piece of paper, writes a suggestion down and gives it to her*

SCARLETT (Reading the note)

Hmm, Magnesium alloy? Well, though it is durable and lightweight, I think titanium alloy is stronger but heavier, it couldn't hurt to try thanks B.

* B nods as if to say "You're welcome"*

MARY

I sure hope we can finish these designs soon. With war seeming to be getting closer by the minute, I bet Chef and/or the Führer will want to see the finished prototypes to see if they are ready for mass production.

HAROLD

Yeah but we still have to focus part of our time on our training.

MARY

Yeah that too. I just hope we don't botch anything.

HAROLD

We just have to believe in ourselves, let's show Chef and the Führer that we can do anything they can throw at us, with our combined brains and my wicked skills!

GENIUSES

Yeah!

* Meanwhile at another table*

AMY (Frustrated)

How much more of this is left?

SAMEY

11 more days until we graduate, just hang on a little longer.

AMY

If we fail again and we get discharged, it's all your fault _Samey_!

SAMEY

Of course it is, and my name is Sammy!

KELLY

Stop it you two! Settle your differences and learn to cooperate and respect each other like real sisters.

AMY

Tell that to your spoiled daughter.

TAYLOR (Nearly choking on her food)

What?! (Trying to get at her)

* Kelly grabs her daughter's shoulder and forces her down shaking her head as if to say "she's not worth it"*

SAMEY

Kelly's right, if we don't learn to get along, we will just end up destroying ourselves and each other.

AMY (Groans)

Fine, we'll get along.

* At another table*

SANDERS

Alright guys our time is running out. We have to learn to work together even if we don't like it.

MACARTHUR

There is no way in hell that I'm working with those Ice Dancers again after everything they did to us.

SANDERS

You're still not over that? It's been months, we won already!

JOSEE

And _that_ I still can't believe. How did we lose to you two and those Surfers?

JACQUES

Just face it Josee, it's over we lost. You said you would get over it, right now we need to focus on our training.

JOSEE (Trying to stay calm)

You're right. Anyone know what's next in our training?

BRICK (Excited)

Oh we are all in for a treat, we have a new training procedure to go through. All squads will undergo battle simulations quite similar to our practice tests if not the same. The purpose of these specially made simulations is to test our strategy, decisions, reaction time, the leadership of those who applied, and I guess everything else we have learned so far.

SANDERS

Don't mean to be rude but, how do you always know what's next?

BRICK

Since I'm already a graduated soldier, Chef tells us senior cadets what goes next.

JO

If you're graduated, then why are you still training with us?

BRICK

Well I couldn't let you guys train without the help of an actual experienced cadet by your side. That and I really wanted to try out all the new stuff.

JACQUES

Will these tests in any way affect our final score?

BRICK

That I don't know, Chef just told me that they are barely introducing them so I guess we'll find out.

* Later during the daily newsreel*

LLOYD EDWARDS

We have just received footage of the latest Soviet military parade in Moscow's Red Square…

* As Russian soldiers along with volunteers from the red nations many republics march through red square, many of the cadets are put on edge as the soviets demonstrate their military power. But as they switch from manpower to machines, one of the things that catches the cadets off guard is the fact that the Soviets now have Armed Mechs ready for combat. Though impressive, the sheer cost of the Mechs makes their numbers few, no more than several hundred at least in Russia*

LLOYD EDWARDS

We also have footage from parades in Beijing and Pyongyang.

* The footage is played, and from the parade in Beijing the results are quite similar to that from Moscow; massive amounts of manpower, tanks, fighter jets, as well as hundreds of mechs. From Pyongyang however, there was massive manpower, several dozen tanks, few aircraft*

MAX (Impressed by the mechs)

So...evil.

SCARLETT

Wow.

HAROLD

Armed robots, sounds like something out of the movies.

SAM

Cool.

DAVE

NO, NOT COOL! If they somehow manage to mass produce those things we're all screwed!

ELLODY

Not necessarily, we are working on weaponry that can help us counter anything the Comintern can throw at us.

CHEF

Are any prototypes ready?

MARY

Almost, we are just working on a few more things and they will be ready to go.

CHEF

Good.

LLOYD EDWARDS

In other news, there is tension in the South, as Nicaraguan President Daniel Ortega and his Socialist government has requested Mexican Dictator Corona to withdraw all his forces from the Central American countries he had annexed into his Hispanic Reich. The Führer responded by stating that his annexation of those countries was peaceful and not meant to harm anyone. Dismissing his words, President Ortega threatened Mexico with war if the Führer does not withdraw his forces by the end of the week. That is all for now, but we will continue to keep you all informed with the latest information possible, this is Lloyd Edwards signing off. (Broadcast ends)

CHEF

Soldiers before y'all retire for the night, I have a quick announcement. All cadets who have applied for positions of leadership will now have the opportunity to put all you've learned to the test. Our fellow war advisors and I have designed a new training method, in which you along with your squads, will engage in war games and battle simulations similar to those you already go through but this time, with different enemies. Training begins first thing in the morning, any questions?

* Mike raises his hand*

CHEF

Yes soldier.

MIKE

Who or what exactly are we fighting?

CHEF (Laughs)

Each other.

* Everyone gasps*

CHEF

These new simulations will be part of your final tests, only the best of the best will succeed in commanding their squads to victory. And those who do could obtain higher ranks than their fellow soldiers. These battle simulations are an opportunity for y'all to test your advanced martial art skills, marksmanship training and everything else y'all learned so far.

SKY

Alright a challenge against our fellow men, it's about time we see who's really the best!

ALEJANDRO

Alas we are forced to fight each other. Oh well, there's no way any of you will be able to defeat Squad B.

JOSE

Pfft, I could beat you in my sleep Al.

ALEJANDRO

(Growls) Can our squads go first please?

CHEF

Fine. Squads B & C (Jose, Jasmine, DJ, Cloud, & Jason) will be first engage each other but for now, lights out in 20. To your barracks, MOVE!

* At the men's barracks*

OWEN

Alright a new training routine and against each other WOOHOO!

BRODY

Just hope they don't put us against each other.

GEOFF

I know man it would be hard for me to have to fight my best bro.

MICKEY

I guess it could be worse.

JAY

How?

MICKEY

Well, we could someday end up facing General Suvorov himself.

* Jay gulps*

BRICK

Fear not, for it will be our great determination and our training that will help us win the day. Focus, we are men and men don't give up without a fight. So tomorrow we will begin to fight against either our friends and/or foes but no matter what happens, in real combat we will continue to fight to the bitter end!

EVERYONE

YEAH!

BRICK

To team men!

EVERYONE

TEAM MEN!

* At the women's barracks*

HEATHER

(Yawns) Finally, after a long agonizing day we finally stopped training for now.

GWEN

Yeah but we still have 11 more days left before graduation, and tomorrow we will all have to eventually fight each other.

HEATHER

That is something I've been looking forward to, there is no way any of you losers are going to beat me.

COURTNEY

That sounds like a challenge.

HEATHER

Maybe it is a challenge, anyone brave enough to challenge me?

* Everyone raises their hand*

LESHAWNA

This is something I've been waiting for too, we have some unfinished business

JEN

Ok calm down everyone before this gets ugly can't we just…

HEATHER

Oh so you think you can beat me?

LESHAWNA

I know I can!

HEATHER

Prove it!

* Leshawna pushes Heather who in retaliation slaps Leshawna igniting a fistfight but as they brawl, Kelly and Jen break them up*

KITTY

Girls stop! if we continue on like this, we won't have to go to war. There will already be one here between us.

SANDERS

She's right save your anger for the Comintern, for now we have to focus. If we don't we will all fail and right now our country needs us more than ever so right now just can it!

MACARTHUR

Geez Sanders and they thought I was a loudmouth.

SANDERS

Who's side are you on?

MACARTHUR

Easy, I'm on your side.

CHEF (Over PA)

Attention this is Master Chief Hatchet speaking, it is now time for lights out. Get into your bunks and prepare for tomorrow because for those who applied for leadership positions, you will be tasked to lead your squads and I expect you all to succeed. That is all. (Lights turn off)

* **Training Music** **:** _ **To Glory by Two Steps from Hell**_ **watch?v=NTCLob_-Eak** _ *****_

 ***** The next day as decreed by Master Chief Hatchet, Squads B & C became the first to engage each other, their battle was brutal and drawn out. The leaders Alejandro and his older brother Jose were able to effectively counter each others moves leading to their battle ending in a stalemate as their team members were all tagged out and the brothers ended up shooting each other. Not wanting to waste time going through the same battles again, Chef ordered the next teams to engage one another. Squads A (Courtney, Topher, Amy, & Taylor) faced off against Squad E (Shawn, Ella, Tyler, & Sam) ending with Squad A victorious despite their many casualties. Through a considerable amount of time and many battles, some teams like in their regular tests do better while others are simply overpowered and gunned down by teams with better strategy and leadership but this doesn't necessarily mean they fail. Instead, they are put against squads that are of equal strength while stronger squads are put up against others of equal power this continues until finally after many agonizing hours, Chef decides to stop*

CHEF

Alright maggots now to see your results. The following squads are considered the best and ready to move on to the next set of challenges, Squads: A, B, C, E, H, L, S, & V. All other squads have a lot of work to do before y'all can even come close to being on the same level as these guys. Got it?!

EVERYONE

YES MASTER CHIEF SIR!

SANDERS

Wow, I can't believe we made it.

BRICK

I know I thought we would fail but we actually did it.

JO

Thanks to my superior strategy.

BRICK

 _Our_ superior strategy.

JO

Whatever we made it to the top.

JOSEE

But we are not done we still have to pass the Citadel, Beijing, and Moscow challenges.

JACQUES

At least we are in a much better position to pass.

BRICK

That's right, we are not far off from being able make it through all those challenges including this one. So we just have to keep at it, keep on fighting until we pass and graduate with full honors!

SQUAD S (Except for Jo)

YEAH!

JO (Groaning)

I still think I'd make a better leader.

* As the cadet squads continue to face off, Squad S once again seems to have trust issues among its members, with Brick and Jo constantly fighting for control then MacArthur with Josee and so forth. With their constant bickering, their rivals have little trouble gunning them down and once again putting them back from the best to the worst. This greatly angers Chef as he began to see a spark of hope for them but their seemingly endless conflict with one another easily extinguishes any light of hope, at least in his mind*

CHEF

ENOUGH! I've had it with y'all always fighting what do you all have against each other?

SANDERS

Apparently trust issues Master Chief the others just can't seem to get along for anything and even when they do, they always seem to find a way to botch it.

CHEF

This is something the advisors and I will have to discuss, but now it is time for dinner. I will let y'all know what we will do after, DISMISSED!

* Later while everyone tries to enjoy their atrocious meals*

SANDERS

Guys this is getting ridiculous, Chef and the war advisors are probably going to kick us out of the military.

JOSEE

So what? This isn't exactly a way to spend the summer you know.

SANDERS

Fine let them kick you out, then you'll be forever known as the ice-dancer who quit the biggest challenge of her life.

JACQUES

She's right Josee, it would be shameful to the country to be kicked out of its military with everyone already knowing we lost both the Olympics and the Race.

JOSEE

SHUT UP DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT!

BRICK

Sanders is right, we were on the verge of victory until we started fighting again. If this goes on any longer we will all receive a dishonorable discharge, and I don't know about y'all but I don't think I'd be able to live with it.

MACARTHUR

Then what do you suggest we do?

BRICK

If necessary we ask for help. Dj and Cloud said they would help us if needed so maybe we should ask for their assistance.

JO

Fine by me but if this backfires you're a dead man.

* Brick gets up and walks towards the table where Dj, Cloud, and Sky are seated*

BRICK

Pardon my interruption but it seems that my squad can't take any more drama so I've come before y'all to ask for help.

CLOUD

Sure what do y'all need help with?

BRICK

We simply can't find ways to work together, we are always arguing. (Sighs) Just when I thought we had it down.

DJ

Don't worry we'll help you guys get along.

SKY

And I can show you a good technique for y'all to pass all your challenges without you guys fighting.

BRICK

Great thanks! (Heads back to his table)

JACQUES

What did they say?

BRICK

They'll help us.

SANDERS

Great, all we have to do is follow through with their words of advice.

JOSEE

I only hope they don't make us do something we don't want to.

* Later during the newsreel*

LLOYD EDWARDS

Soviet leader: General Mikhail Suvorov, has been pushing the national Ukrainian government to join the Ukrainian S.S.R and the Soviet Union but repeatedly, Ukraine's President Poroshenko has resisted. As a result, General Suvorov has ordered as many as 100,000 foot soldiers along the Dnieper river and has already invaded and annexed the Crimea. In the north, Suvorov has also been pushing Poland to either join the U.S.S.R. or be wiped off the map, Polish President Andrzej Duda has turned to NATO for support but out of all its members, Germany seems to be one of the only nations willing to send military aid to help. Britain and France have warned Germany that if any german soldier crosses into Poland under any circumstance, it will mean an immediate declaration of war.

EMMA

Why would they declare war on Germany if they only want to defend Poland against the Soviets?

COURTNEY

It's those idiots in Britain and France. They think they are the ones who can do anything and get away with it, while everyone else is sanctioned by them.

CHEF

She's right, can't they see that the russians are the biggest threat right now?

LLOYD EDWARDS

President Poroshenko has allowed foreign troops to enter the Ukraine to help try to settle a peace treaty with Russia with the help of the U.N. But just in case, 30,000 soldiers have been placed in key areas west of the river Dnieper to counter any possible Soviet invasion with more troops expected to arrive by the end of the week and...

CARRIE

There's just no end in sight, just more and more trouble everywhere.

DEVIN

Yeah but it's a good thing we're training for it.

SCOTT

Yep and I just can't wait to get in there and rack up all those kills.

ALBERTHA

Easy Scott, first we have to finish training.

CHEF (As broadcast ends)

Alright soldiers, tomorrow you will be continuing your regular training courses in preparation for the Führer's return to oversee your graduation. Right now it is 21:36 hours, so everyone get some rest.

* As everyone leaves*

CHEF

Squad S a moment please.

* Squad S reports to Chef and the advisors expecting to be told their fate in the military*

ZEPEDA

We have been observing your progress these past few days and we have to say, we are impressed but mostly disappointed by your progress.

VON FALKENHAUSEN

The six of you were doing great in your challenges, but it wasn't until you started fighting again when we began to notice a decline in your performance.

CHEF

The way y'all are, if we were to send you to war now, I bet you would end up killing each other and practically let the communists win.

BRICK

Master Chief, fellow advisors if I may expl…

CHEF

NO you cannot explain! If the six of you want to remain in this great army we are building, and as members of the elite Waffen-SS, I suggest you all settle your differences now and focus on what is more important! The Führer is returning soon to oversee your final test. One more fight out of y'all and I will see that you are all thrown out double quick, AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!

SQUAD S

Yes Master Chief!

CHEF

Good, because of all your constant disputes, your final test just got a whole lot harder for you to pass. DISMISSED!

BRICK (As he and his squad walk to their barracks)

You heard him guys, one more fight and we're done. I worked hard to get into the military and I don't want to be kicked out of it because my team couldn't get along. That would be one of the worst things imaginable for me. And I don't feel like going back to being a paperboy.

JO (Taunting him)

Relax Major Drippy, it could be worse.

* Brick glares at her*

JO

Sorry force of habit.

SANDERS

Brick is right we have come too far into our training to just allow ourselves to be kicked out and if the Führer himself is here to see it, how could it possibly get any worse than that?

* Dj, Cloud, and Sky approach them*

SKY

Hey guys.

JOSEE

What do you want?

SKY

We said we were going to help y'all remember?

JOSEE

Oh right.

DJ

Brick told us you guys just can't get along and that ain't right. Why do you guys fight so much?

SANDERS

Everyone just wants to do things their way which very often interferes with our exercises and causes us to break formation and end up failing. Chef said if we fight one more time, we will be discharged.

CLOUD

Ouch, then you guys need a lot of help, but don't worry we'll help you. Let's see… how do you guys engage in your practice tests?

SANDERS

Well, Brick and Jo are always first to engage the droids but always end up fighting for the position of leadership, MacArthur and I then go in but MacArthur always tries to do things her way while I try to do things by the book, then go the Ice Dancers who I think do better since they fight the droids as a team.

SKY

Ok, one way Squad V and I have been able to work well, is that we separate into teams of two each consisting of cadets who work best together. In our case, Devin and I are first to engage since we're the strongest and we try to draw the droids fire while Trent and Bridgette form the backbone of our squad and shoot the droids while they're distracted. I think if y'all give this strategy a chance and do it well, y'all can pass the Citadel, Beijing and even the Moscow Challenge a lot more easily y'all just have to try.

CLOUD

Nice strategy.

BRICK (Facepalms)

Damn it! Why didn't I think of that it was a no-brainer.

DJ

Guess you were too caught up in your fights with Jo.

* Brick groans*

SKY

Ok, since we know Brick and Sanders always try to do things by the book, they will form the first team the spearhead if you will. Jo and MacArthur as the tougher members of Squad S, you two will form the backbone and wipe out the stronger droids. Jacques and Josee, you guys will mop up any remaining resistance the other teams may have missed.

JACQUES

Why don't we go first? We should be the spearhead!

SKY

Do it however you guys want just be sure to pair up with the members I recommend in order to succeed.

JOSEE

Fine but just so we're clear we are going first.

JO

Whatever just as long as I can shoot some droids.

MACARTHUR

Same here.

* Jo and MacArthur fist bump*

CLOUD

Well then I guess it's settled.

DJ

Yeah it's getting late we best be heading to our barracks we don't want to be caught in the dark.

BRICK

You're right about that.

DJ

Good night everyone.

EVERYONE

Goodnight (The two genders separate and head to their respective barracks)

* As Week 4 of training transitions into Week 5, the cadets continue their intense drills, simulated battles, and in their other selected training programs. As well as learn many new and classic battle tactics through Chef and the advisors, tactics they would use while engaging each other in the new battle simulations. During a battle, as Squad S faces off against Squad B, they put the strategy that Sky had taught them to the test. As they engage Squad B, they manage to do better than they ever had before as the cadets were separated in the way Sky recommended which lead to greater stability and progress among the squad. While cleaning the hallways leading to the observation rooms of the Complex Arena, through a window, maintenance man Romano couldn't help but notice the progress of Squad S which made him smile as he knew that they were using his advice as well as the advice of all others who helped them. Even the other cadet squadrons looking on from the observation rooms were astonished by how well they were working together even being able to defeat Squad B and pass the Beijing Challenge. Even Chef though still skeptical, was once again beginning to see some hope for the troublesome squad but on the other hand, Brick despite his squad's progress, was beginning to get disillusioned*

JACQUES

Mais oui we did it!

JOSEE

Finally!

JO

Well what do you know, Sky's advice seemed to have actually payed off.

SANDERS

If we keep it up like this, then we will pass all the challenges and graduate on schedule. We just have to keep this up for a few more days especially since the final test starts soon, and Master Chief said he was making it more difficult for us to pass, so we will have to be ready for anything.

* Brick sighs*

SANDERS

What's wrong Brick?

BRICK

I'm just frustrated right now. I know we have been getting better and all but how do we know we won't start messing up again? (Sighs) I'm contemplating on dropping out.

JO

What you're just going to quit? What about all the stuff you told us like the "leave no man behind" thing? If you leave, then you are leaving us behind. That goes against everything you're for.

BRICK

I know sorry guys. I just don't think I can take one more failure and _I_ don't even know if I'm truly meant to be a soldier! But still a lot can happen, I'm still thinking about it, I may change my mind.

JO

You better change your mind because if you don't, then it's over. You think you can handle that?

* Brick still feeling disillusioned, walks away*

JO (Growling)

Come on we have to prepare for tomorrow. We got three challenges to pass and even he won't stop us.

* Later that evening, as the cadets await the daily newsreel. They expect to hear more news of Communist "mock lunges" towards foreign soil but this time however, they would see and hear something far more frightening*

* _**Barbarians at the Gate by Immediate Music**_ **watch?v=GfgqV9eEtkw**

LLOYD EDWARDS

Yesterday, what everyone had feared for the longest has happened. Soviet soldiers had crossed the river Dnieper and had captured Kiev the capital of the Ukraine and at the same time, they also committed forces to take Poland, but as promised, Germany, Slovakia, and the Czech Republic immediately rushed to Poland's aid. This afternoon in Mexico City, Mexico's Führer Fernando Corona had arrived at the Chamber of Deputies to address the Mexican people which has been called in extraordinary session. "Poland is and was a Germanic State, it should have only Germany to thank for it's cultural development." Canadian Premier Arcand has addressed his support for Poland against the Soviet Union and even German Chancellor Frank Franz had said: "I told the Russian ambassador three weeks ago that if this situation continues as it was, if Poland or any other country was persecuted and if it were attempted by the Comintern to ruin any country economically or militarily, this situation could not be tolerated."

* Broadcast is interrupted*

NEWS ANCHOR HENRY CHAMP

We interrupt this broadcast of Fernando Corona's speech just moments early to report a dispatch from Paris which says that President Hollande of France has now called the French Council of Ministers for an emergency meeting...

* Broadcast switches again*

FÜHRER (Footage from the Chamber of Deputies)

I therefore resolved to speak to Russia in the same language in which the Comintern has addressed us for such a long time...

HENRY CHAMP

Once again we interrupt very briefly this talk by President Corona to announce that in London, Parliament has been summoned to meet at 6:00 PM…

GERMAN CHANCELLOR FRANK FRANZ (In the Reichstag)

This night for the first time since 1945, Russian regular soldiers fired on our own territory! In retaliation, we invaded and conquered Kaliningrad Oblast marking the return of East Prussia...

FÜHRER

This night, Soviet soldiers entered the lands of the Ukraine, and Poland. Our German allies have been returning the fire since 5:45 AM! Henceforth, bomb will be met by bomb! He who fights with poison shall be fought with poison gas. He who distances himself from the rules for a humane conduct of warfare can only expect us to take like steps. I will lead this struggle, whoever may be the adversary, until the security of the Reich and it's rights have been assured. For the last four years, my allies and I have worked on the rearmament of our peoples, together we have spent over $760 billion on the rearmament of our militaries. Today they are among the best trained and best equipped in the entire world. My confidence in our soldiers is unshakeable. When I call on this new Wehrmacht, and when I now demand sacrifice from the people, even the ultimate sacrifice should there be need, then it is because I have a right to do this because today I am as willing as I was before to make any personal sacrifice. I am asking of no man or woman more than I myself was ready to do through four years! People should not be asked to make sacrifices I myself would not make without an instant's hesitation! I've dedicated my life to this great nation and this national community that we have worked so hard to build. I now wish to be nothing other than the First Soldier of the Hispanic and now Greater Global Reich! Therefore I have put on that tunic which has always been the most holy and dear to me! I shall not take it off again until after victory is ours, or I shall not live to see the day! MEXICO SIEG HEIL!

* Crowd hails*

DEPUTY FÜHRER ANTONIO CONTRERAS

Deputies, long live the Führer! Sieg Heil!

* All Mexican party members raise their right arms in the roman salute and begin singing the Mexican National Anthem. As they sing, the broadcast interference ends and is returned to CNN world news*

LLOYD EDWARDS

German soldiers have taken nearly all of Poland in an attempt to block further Soviet expansion westward with the bulk of the polish population fleeing west in an attempt to reach safety. As a result of German intervention, both sides have ceased fire and have begun consolidating their claims. Meanwhile East Asia, North Korea's leader Kim Jong Un, has ordered his troops into South Korea but was met with great resistance from the South thanks to the help of Imperial Japan.

* _**Undying Love by Two Steps From Hell**_ _ **watch?v=14ZkxaV7fQQ**_

Even in Central America, things have taken a turn for the worse, Nicaraguan President Ortega had declared war on Mexico for not pulling its troops out of its northern neighbors. Nicaraguan soldiers crossed into Greater Mexico hoping to reach the Federal District within two weeks but were immediately beaten back by the sheer size and power of the new Hispanic Wehrmacht which now consists of foreign volunteers, with their fast moving tanks, infantry, and aircraft, the Mexicans were able to reach Nicaragua's capital Managua within two days forcing the weak country to an unconditional surrender. Left with no other choice, Costa Rica and Panama have decided to join the Hispanic Reich. With these new annexations, the Führer now dubbed the National Community into the Greater Global Reich… wait, this just in, we are getting another broadcast, this time from London.

BRITISH PRIME MINISTER DAVID CAMERON

I am speaking to you, from the Cabinet room in downing street. This morning the British ambassadors in Berlin and the Federal District, handed the German and Mexican governments the final notes stating that unless we heard from them by 11:00 that they were prepared at once to withdraw their troops from Poland and Central America, a state of war would exist between us. I have to tell you now, that no such undertaking has been received... And that consequently this country _is_ at war with Germany and Mexico.

* Broadcast returns*

LLOYD EDWARDS

Well, there you have it ladies and gentlemen, this nation among many others have now declared war. That is all we have at this time, may all those brave men and women who get shipped out, return home safely and if possible soon. This is Lloyd Edwards signing off. (Broadcast ends)

ZOEY

So that's it then, we are now at war.

VIVI

Well, I had hoped war would be declared after we finished training, this just changes everything.

COURTNEY

It doesn't matter what happens, we just have to fight. And we will fight to the bitter end.

JASMINE

Yeah but first we have to finish what comes first, our training.

CHEF

That's right, only two days left and the Führer returns tomorrow. Everyone to your bunks now, the moment he arrives, you will all begin the Moscow Challenge MOVE!

* That night as everyone sleeps, the still disillusioned Brick gets out of his bunk and silently grabs both his rifle and duffel bag and proceeds leaving the men's barracks*

ROMANO

Brick, going somewhere?

BRICK

Get out of here.

ROMANO

You're going AWOL aren't you?

BRICK

Just go back to sleep Romano, this doesn't concern you.

ROMANO

But, you can't do this to your squad.

BRICK

My squad? We're nothing but a bad batch, failures!

ROMANO

How can you be a failure, if you haven't even got your chance yet? It's a chance you're throwing away. You're always trying to be the anchor Brick, you sometimes try too hard on your own. You should embrace the fact that you have a team, you see I never actually had that in Vietnam my squad was either always defecting of getting killed rather quickly. But you need them, and they need you. Why carry such a heavy burden on your own, when you have your comrades by your side Brick.

BRICK

I know I know, I just keep on thinking whether or not I'm actually cut out to be a soldier or something else.

ROMANO

Well then, ask yourself this: when you first had those weird feelings about the possibility of war, why did Chef immediately turn to you? Why didn't he seek help elsewhere?

BRICK

Gee Romano, I don't know.

ROMANO

I do, he turned to you because he knew that you just like him, are a true soldier. You have always done what you thought was right even when everyone else thought it was wrong, you always placed your team before yourself, you have always strived to be the best cadet we've ever seen. Only someone with the heart of a true soldier would do any of those things. And now, you have the chance to pass on what you've learned onto your team. So what do you say Brick?

* Taking Romano's words into consideration, Brick takes a moment to decide what to do. But after a few minutes, with a confident look on his face, Brick makes up his mind. The next morning Day 4 of Week 5, 09:15 Hours, Chef receives word from Senior cadets Fairlie and McGurrin that the Führer's jet was making it's return to the base. In immediate response, he orders the cadets to the airfield in formation as before. Once the jet touches down and comes to a full stop, the doors open and as before the Leibstandarte SS are the first to exit and secure the area for their leader, once that is done, the dictator exits the plane this time wearing his field-grey military tunic as a symbol of war*

CHEF

It's an honor to have you back sir.

FÜHRER

I wish I could say the same but considering the circumstances now at hand, it is almost impossible for me to say such a thing.

CHEF

I agree, so war has been declared. And not a moment too soon sir, the cadets are almost through with their training.

FÜHRER

And that is why I am back Chef. To see how well our cadets have adapted to my training methods, now let's get this show on the road.

CHEF

But first, let's check on those new weapons designs.

* At the Engineering Center*

CHEF

Engineers report!

* Ellody, Mary, Scarlett, Cameron, B, and Harold all report in front of him*

CHEF

Are the new weapons designs ready yet?

ELLODY

Yes sir they are all ready.

FÜHRER

Show me.

* As Ellody and Mary retrieve the weapon prototypes, the others place sets of dummies around different areas of the shooting range*

ELLODY

First, we have the MP50. A modified and modernized version of the old MP40, please observe. (she loads the submachine gun and shoots at a dummy riddling it with bullets)

FÜHRER

Good, next.

MARY

We have the MG48 general purpose machine gun. Which is basically a copy of the already existing MG3 and is an improvment over it. We also have the MG48 Karbine which is the same but with dual-drum magazines and a carrying handle to hold while firing. (She picks up the MG48 Karbine and fires on another dummy, the sheer rate of fire makes the limbs of the dummy fall off for being completely riddled with bullets)

SCARLETT

And we saved the best for last sir! Now we had the most trouble trying to build an effective prototype but, we give you the Panzerschlag. This anti-armor rocket launcher is capable of firing 3 shaped-charge rockets before reloading. Useful for engaging large vehicles such as tanks or low flying aircraft. It also uses a video camera sight, observe. (She takes the heavy rocket launcher and shoots at the three remaining dummies. The raw power of the rockets completely destroys any and all traces of the dummies greatly impressing everyone. Scarlett especially enjoys it, thinking of Max every time she shot at the dummies)

GENIUSES

What do you think sir?

FÜHRER (Examining the prototypes)

I like them. Send the plans to production, well will need to mass produce these things in order to win this war. Now, Chef I would like to see what our cadets have learned.

CHEF

Yes sir! Cadets you have five minutes to get your armors and meet us at the Complex Arena for your final test, (blows whistle) MOVE MAGGOTS MOVE!

* The cadets immediately rush to their barracks, put on their training armors and report to the Arena in preparation for their final test the dreaded Moscow Challenge. Moments later as the final test begins, many squads engage and despite the odds being against them, they all manage to pull through one way or another despite many of them sustaining heavy casualties. While the other squads await anxiously to begin their final battle, Squad S gathers at rest area awaiting their turn*

JACQUES

Hey where's Brick?

MACARTHUR

Yeah where _is_ Brick?

JO

If he is not here, we will fail!

BRICK (Approaching from behind)

Not this time guys, (loads his training rifle) this time we pass.

* Minutes later as they make final preparations for the challenge*

SANDERS

Orders came in clear guys.

MACARTHUR

Nothing to repeat this time?

SANDERS

Not today.

JO

How are you doing there Brickhouse?

BRICK

I'm good, just ready to pass this!

JACQUES

We all know what we have to do.

JOSEE

Alright, let's do this!

* The Moscow Challenge begins, the cadets enter the battle ground weapons drawn. Squad S engages the battle shooting at the droids in front of them while trying to reach cover evading fire from droid machine gun nests. The cadets quickly take out the droids that are trying to flank them, and provide excellent cover for one another taking down many more droids despite the challenges constant terrain changes. The cadets then reach a small obstacle where they take cover*

BRICK

That's it guys stay together!

* As a droid appears by their side*

JOSEE

Jacques on your left.

* Jacques quickly raises his rifle and takes it down*

JACQUES

Thanks Josee.

JOSEE

No problem.

HEIHACHIRO (Impressed)

They have made progress.

LLEWELLYN

They seem to be working together.

ZEPEDA

Still early, a lot can change.

* Meanwhile below, the cadets continue racing towards the Kremlin, making excellent progress and reaching other obstacles to regroup*

BRICK (While firing)

Keep it up we're doing great!

SANDERS

We might actually pass.

MACARTHUR

Not so fast Sanders, we still got the Kremlin!

* They continue to push forward, while on top of the Kremlin the torch of victory awaits. But in order to reach it, the cadets have to scale the walls while avoiding heavy machine gun fire coming from it's windows*

BRICK

Alright prep the ascension cables, let's scale this thing.

* The cadets search*

JO

Wait where are the cables?

JACQUES

They're not on our belts!

SANDERS

Just when things seemed easy.

BRICK

Aw man, we can't scale the walls without them. We'll fail the test if we can't finish!

VON FALKENHAUSEN

What's going on, where are their ascension cables?

CHEF (Sarcastically)

Hmm, must have gotten lost.

* The Führer turns toward him*

VON FALKENHAUSEN

What did you do?

ZEPEDA

Hold on, I thought you had faith they'd be the best right? Well the best pass, no matter what!

VON FALKENHAUSEN

Mein Führer you have to stop this, this is unfair to the cadets.

FÜHRER

Adversity in war is a constant, Colonel.

VON FALKENHAUSEN

But Chef has cheated!

FÜHRER

The enemy won't play fair either, so you did good Chef.

ZEPEDA

I agree, I guess this is what you meant by making this challenge harder for them.

JO

So this is it.

BRICK

Not exactly, those windows up there. We can use them as a step to victory, form a chain and use each other to scale this thing.

JOSEE

Use the windows are you crazy? We'll be easy targets!

BRICK

Trust me I know what I'm doing.

SANDERS

I'm going to draw their fire you guys blast them.

* She runs backwards firing her submachine gun, and draws the fire of the droids. Jo, MacArthur and the Ice Dancers do the same. Jo with her minigun manages to knock out most of the droid nests while MacArthur and the Ice Dancers mop up any remaining resistance. Once the area is clear, the cadets begin making their way towards the Kremlin, managing to scale the windows towards the top*

ZEPEDA (Impressed)

Well... I'll be uh, creative kids aren't they?

HEIHACHIRO

No unit has shown such ingenuity.

* Once at the top, Brick runs towards the torch of victory, takes it and finally wins the challenge for his team*

BRICK

WOOHOO!

JACQUES

WE DID IT!

MACARTHUR

YEAH!

FÜHRER

Chef, fellow advisors, your actions have brought out the best in these cadets, looks like they were well trained. Perhaps the finest soldiers I've ever seen.

ZEPEDA

Well, maybe you were right Alex.

FÜHRER

Chef, what rank did you achieve during your service?

CHEF

Sergeant sir. Why?

FÜHRER

Congratulations, I am giving you overall command of these cadets and promoting you to the rank of Colonel.

CHEF (Speechless)

Thank you sir.

FÜHRER

You will ship out along with these new soldiers and I trust that you will lead them to victory.

CHEF

It will be an honor.

* Later*

VON FALKENHAUSEN

Congratulations you've graduated. At ease.

JOSEE

Next stop, Waffen-SS!

SANDERS

Yeah how about we face some combat first? (She and everyone except Brick and Jo leave)

BRICK (To Romano)

You were right you know, about everything.

ROMANO

I heard you were quite the leader out there.

JO

Yeah this time he was large and in charge.

BRICK

No leaders. We are a team, all of us.

ROMANO

The army's lucky to have a soldiers like you two.

BRICK

Not as lucky as we are, to have a friend like you.

ROMANO

Well, this is goodbye I guess. Brick and Jo ship out, while good old Romano gets transferred to Iceland.

JO

Ah don't worry, we'll see each other again. Come on Brick, we have a graduation to attend.

* Two days later at the official graduation all the cadets are present in their new field-grey military uniforms, with rifles in their left arms and their stahlhelms (steel helmets) in the other, ready for deployment*

CHEF

ATTENTION! HELMETS ON! Prepare to recite the Wehrmacht Oath of Allegiance!

* All cadets enlisted in the Army put on their helmets and raise their right hands with the index finger and middle finger extended upwards; the last two digits are curled downwards against the palm*

CHEF

What is your oath?

ARMY CADETS (Including Medics & Engineers)

I swear by God this sacred oath that to the Leader of the Global Reich and people, Fernando Corona, supreme commander of the armed forces, I shall render unconditional obedience and that as a brave soldier I shall at all times be prepared to give my life for this oath.

CHEF

At ease! SS CADETS STEP UP!

* All cadets enlisted in the Waffen-SS put on their stahlhelms, raise their right hands, and prepare to recite their oath*

CHEF

What is your oath?

SS CADETS

I swear to thee, Fernando Corona, as Führer and Chancellor of the Global Reich loyalty and bravery. I vow to thee and to the superiors whom thou shalt appoint, obedience until death. So help me God!

CHEF

At ease!

FÜHRER

Today is your graduation. From here, you ship out to fight against the Communist International, and restore peace to the world. As commander-in-chief of this new army and by the power vested in me by God, I hereby declare the cadet squadrons dissolved, for you no longer need to be divided, from here on we fight as one! Henceforth, I hereby dub y'all as the _**Drama Division**_! Congratulations, you are no longer cadets, you are soldiers. May God be with you all.

CHEF

ATTENTION! LEFT FACE... FORWARD MARCH!

* The soldiers of the Drama Division begin their march as their proud advisors look on, these new soldiers will be deployed to see their first combat against the closest Comintern enemy... the tiny island of Cuba*

* **Ending Theme** **:** _ **Heart of Courage by Two Steps From hell**_ **watch?v=XYKUeZQbMF0**


End file.
